Temporary Bliss
by CamillaShepard
Summary: Regina has marriage issues, Emma is her temporary pleasure and soon to be her student. EmmaxRegina. AU. No Storybrooke/Magic. Student/teacher/hooker. Kinky&Smut. Reference of rape. Drugs/Blood/Alcohol. Rated M for a reason, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my new fanfic, and I'm actually excited about this. – Once again this fanfic can be a bit dark it really depends how the story goes, and it contains female on female, smut, reference of rape, drugs, blood, alcohol, etc. Just don't say you haven't been warned, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**So the fanfic is basically about Emma Swan a 20year old university criminologist student, and Regina a history teacher with marriage issues. – Yes, it is AU, there's no Storybrooke, there's no curse, there's no magic, everybody is normal, well at least they try. **

**To be more exact: **

**Emma Swan:**** A troublemaker student but very intelligent, left the foster system when she turned 18, and now lives in a tiny apartment by herself. Her girlfriend is Ruby, one of the cheerleaders of the university. She's in criminology because she wants to be a detective; however despite her goals what she is doing right now to gain more money isn't really legal. She works as a waitress at a local café downtown, but it's not enough for her studies and the rent, so she works basically as a hooker, but not a trashy one, people know her number, and if they want something they contact her and they discuss business, it's both women and men, but it's more women who call her. – She just got transferred to this new university because she had few issues on the other one. In this new one, she will get to know more of Mrs. Mills. **

**Regina Mills:**** A 30year old history teacher at the university, married to Graham, but having serious marriage issues. Her best friend Kathryn will give her a solution that will let Regina forget her all problems for a couple of hours. **

**And that's all the information you guys need for now, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A hooker?<span>

**Café – Downtown**

"Damn Regina…your life really sucks right now." Kathryn said as she shoved her hands inside the pocket of her warm jacket, it was a chilly December, snow was already there and everything was beautiful.

"Well thank you for your loyal friend support, Kathryn." Regina rolled her eyes as she kept her back straight while sitting down on the chair across Kathryn.

"Well, sorry but it's the truth. Who knew such hot man could be so…"

"I don't think pills would even help him." Regina mumbled under her breath.

Kathryn chuckled while shaking her head. "Don't be mean, not everybody is able to stand your sexiness, Mrs. Mills. "Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows in a creepy way.

"Oh please, Kathryn." Regina rolled her eyes again.

"Mrs. Mills, huh?" Another voice interrupted their conversation and when the two women decided to see who it was, they could get a view of a young blonde woman, with her long hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing the uniform of the café.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Regina perked up an eyebrow at the waitress.

"Here's your coffee." The waitress said as she placed the cup of black coffee in front of Regina and then some hot chocolate in front of Kathryn, but while she put down Kathryn's hot chocolate she gave her a seductive wink and licked the corner of her upper lip before walk away and slightly swinging her hips to give a show to the other blonde woman.

Kathryn knew pretty well who this blonde girl was, and she bit down on her lower lip when the waitress winked at her and began to walk away while swinging her hips around, she was definitely putting up a show for her, and Kathryn was totally thirsty.

Regina watched this all, and she was pretty much confused, she does know her friend just finished her divorce five months ago because David seemed to prefer another chick with a nun name. But the real question here is when did Kathryn turn lesbian? "Kathryn…Kathryn!" Regina even snapped her fingers.

"Ah huh, what?" Kathryn finally stopped staring at the waitress ass and then looked at Regina completely lost.

"Do you know the waitress?" Regina perked up an eyebrow at her friend as she took a small sip from her coffee.

"Do I know her? Oh baby, I know more than know her." Kathryn smirked while drinking her hot chocolate.

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"Whatever, dear, just drink your coffee and let me enjoy the view." Kathryn told Regina as her eyes went back on the blonde waitress.

"Since when did you begin to "swing" to that side?" Regina was actually curious about this.

"Since the day you told me you were bi." Kathryn replayed her friend as she kept watching the waitress preparing some coffee.

"Really!? But I've told you that since high school."

"Yeah, amazing how we still haven't hooked up, right?" Kathryn joked about this, but now that she was watching the waitress, she quickly found out the best way to help her friend in this marriage issue situation.

"Well not li-"

"You know what? I got the best solution for you!" Kathryn stopped watching the waitress and now looked at Regina with a silly smirk.

"Huh?" Regina looked confused at her friend.

"For your marriage thing, you know. Your hubby isn't having sex with you, which means he's probably banging other hoes." Kathryn then realized she said something she probably shouldn't. "I mean…I'm sorry."

Regina wrinkled her nose at Kathryn's comment, she knew Graham was probably getting himself involved with another women, getting home after midnight, and not giving her any kind of attention was already two signs, then finding out sex texts on her phone was the third sign and all she needed, yet the woman wasn't going to divorce him. "No, it's okay, it's the truth anyway."

"Yeah well, anyway, you should do the same!" Kathryn said excited.

Regina was drinking her coffee now, and when Kathryn suggested such thing, she almost choked on the hot drink. "Pardon me!?" And Regina said that just way too loud, everybody was staring at her, she even decided to take a look around to see how many people was looking, and basically everybody at the café, and even that waitress was staring at her with a small smirk. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina now spoke with her tone in a half whisper.

"Well, it's not wrong cheating on him, when he is already cheating on you since awhile. So, why not?" Kathryn shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Perhaps I don't wish to be like him?" Regina sounded rather offended now.

"Oh please, queen bee. Just go get your desires relieved, you know you have been cranky to your students lately, right? And everybody at the university, people already found out you are having lack of sex life, Regina." Kathryn raised her both eyebrows like she was warning Regina about something.

"I could careless about upsetting other people. It has been my skill since I joined that university anyway. " Regina frowned slightly as she looked down at her coffee.

"Oh, but you care when they say you have no sex life anymore?" Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't care, it's just…ugh" Regina looked away now. She didn't cared about what others thought, but now she was realizing how sad her sex life was and she was only 30yer, she was still far from having lack of sex!

"I know babe, I understand, everything's going to be okay if you do what momma Kathryn is telling you." Kathryn joked again before start looking through her purse. "What do you think about having a 'special meeting' with a beautiful woman?"

"You are setting me up with a woman?" Regina raised her eyebrows, not sure if she should be surprised or not.

"I wouldn't set you up with any woman, gal! This one does wonders, trust me, I thought I had better orgasms with guys, but god damn it, this sex goddess showed up in my life." Kathryn commented as she removed a small paper with a number.

"A hooker?" Regina questioned her as she took the small paper and looked at the number on there.

"Not a hooker!" Kathryn gasped like she was feeling offended now.

"You pay her?"

"Yes."

"Then a hooker."

"Oh fu-, Regina she's not like that. Not those trashy junky hookers, she actually looks like a simple woman but with sexy lingerie though." Kathryn shrugged as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Still a hooker, this is illegal you know." Regina dropped the paper over the table.

"That's why you have to keep it secret, shhhhhhhhhhhhh. " Kathryn chuckled at the end because she actually put her finger in front of her lips and made that noise.

"I'm not very fond of illegal actions, Kathryn." Regina rolled her eyes and finished her coffee, she was already getting her stuff and getting up, because she had still one last class today and then she had her weekend to relax, or try to.

"Please, Regina, just think about it." Kathryn said as she handed the paper back to her friend.

Regina looked at the paper then at Kathryn then back at the paper and then back at her friend. "Fine. I will think about it." Regina said with a bit forced tone but she still took the paper and put it inside her bag. "However now you must pay me the coffee." Regina told Kathryn while starting to walk away from the table.

"Yay!" Kathryn yelped excited that Regina took the paper; she liked to set up her best friend into some weird and awesome stuff. "Wait, what?!" But she hated deal with the consequences after that.

"Thank you dear, you are so kind!" Regina replayed as she now left the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Mill's Mansion<strong>

Regina after finishing her last class, she was by her office over her mansion, and while she looked through her purse for a pen, she found the paper that Kathryn had gave her, with the number of a hooker, or whatever she really is. Is this woman even hot? Like something worth to pay to have sex with? Well Regina knows Kathryn has definitely good taste, but still.

Regina was giving a serious thought about this, Graham wasn't at home, like always, and it was almost midnight. Should she call him? Just to let him know that she exists and he should be at home with his wife. Yeah, she might just do that...

"Okay…if he picks up, you rip this paper, if he doesn't, you actually call her." Regina was actually making a deal with herself; she was really in need. She began to type down Graham's number and when it began to ring, she was waiting patiently for him to pick up, and when he didn't, her breath got stuck in her throat that she even had to gasp a bit. "Damn it..."

Now she had to call that woman, part of her was annoyed that Graham didn't answered, but the other part of her was actually relieved he didn't because she was really curious about this suppose sex goddess and it really has been awhile since Regina had any sexual intercourse with a woman, hell it has been awhile since she had a sexual intercourse with somebody.

And now she went for it, she began to type down the number she was reading from the paper, and when it was done, she called it and pressed her phone against her ear, waiting for an answer.

_1__st__ beep…_Perhaps she shouldn't be doing this…_2__nd__ beep…_Maybe it was a trashy hooker, and Kathryn is only messing around with her…_3__rd__ beep…_Like why would Kathryn even have this number? She knows her friend is a bit crazy but still…_4__th__ beep_…Okay, she really shouldn't be doing this!..._5__th__ beep.._If she hangs up right now, nothing bad will-

"_Hello?" A female voice spoke._

"…." Regina was speechless right now.

"_Hello? Is this some kind of prank, because I tell you if it's the neighbor next door, I will-" _

"H-Hi! Is this, uh…?" Regina now noticed that she really didn't know this woman's name.

"_Oh…let me guess, you got a friend named Naomi? Christine? Lucy? Anna? Kathryn?" _

"Huh, yeah, Kathryn." Regina wasn't sure why she was feeling like a shy high school girl.

"_So, Kathryn's friend, are you worried about names or not?"_

"Huh?" Regina was at first confused because she was nervous, but then she quickly understood. "I- the names aren't important, it would've been a lie anyway."

"_Already starting our bond with lies, miss liar?" A low chuckle could be heard._

"Mrs-" Ugh, why was she even going to tell this woman she was married, she was so damn stupid. "We don't have any bond."

"_Alright, Mrs. Liar. Oh but we could have a funny bond though." _

"Are you this irritable during the intercourse?" Regina clenched her teeth and fist.

"_Fancy with words too!? Don't tell me you are going to read the dictionary while I am taking care of ya." Another chuckle._

"Excuse me if it's not correct to talk properly." Regina was getting more annoyed, and she was really regretting this.

"_It's not. I actually like my ladies all fancy and smart."_

"I'm not your lady."

"_You could be, or you will be if you got the cash."_

"I won't be, and I do have the money. However, how much do you charge?"

"_I charge for hour, darling. How long do you want?"_

Regina went a bit quiet after hearing these words, and her breath got stuck in her throat again. Yes, how long did she want? How long did she want to have somebody pleasuring her and doing something her husband should be doing but he isn't?

"_Hum…an hour? Two? Or thirty minutes?" Another low chuckle._

"One hour!" Regina said it more loudly than she had intended to.

"_Then that shall be 250dollars." _

"250 dollars!? That's insane."

"_Hey do you want to have safe sex or not? I got no disease, I'm not a trashy hooker and I don't black mail my clients. Plus once you try what I have to offer, you will know why the price is high."_

"So you do consider yourself as a hooker."

"_I don't, I consider myself as somebody that will please you for an hour if you pay 250dollars." Now she sounded a bit annoyed._

"I will pay you, but after."

"_Nope, that's not how it works."_

"I'm not going to waste 250dollars and find out that I could've had more pleasure at doing it myself."

"_Oh, you can do it by yourself when you are with me too." Another chuckle that Regina was finding them pretty much annoying. "Just pay the 250dollars; you said you got the money."_

"I do have the money and it's not a problem, but I don't want to watch my money going to waste. – Let's make a deal, I will pay 300dollars after the service is done."

"_Nope."_

"350dollars?"

"_Nah."_

"400dollars?"

"_Just pay the 250dollars before, geez."_

"I thought the money is something you would enjoy."

"_It is, but why are you complaining something so simple?_

"I will pay 600dollars for two hours and you will get after the service is done!" Regina now sounded rather demanding and she didn't even realize she actually requested for another hour.

"_Wow lady, chill. 600dollars? That's a lot of cash."_

"Yes it is, take it or we got no deal." Regina kept her demanding posture.

"_I didn't know clients could be so demanding now a days." That chuckle again. "But fine, I will take that deal."_

"Good."

"_When and where?"_

"Huh? Don't you have place set up for it?"

"_Hum, usually they invite me to their places, but they are single, widowed or divorced. So I guess you can show up at my place."_

"I refuse to let myself be seen by your neighbors."

"_Oh please, it's not a big deal, nobody knows who the hell I am in here, and they are all a nobodies, they can't do shit."_

"Ugh, fine, but please tell me you are not that trashy mouth while you are…" Regina was stopping herself from saying the word intercourse.

"_Oh don't worry, I will try read the dictionary before you show up and have new fancy words for you." That annoying chuckle again. "But you could do something for me, and wear something nice, will ya? After all I won't have my money before, so I want something to keep me going for two hours that isn't only the money."_

"Isn't 600dollars enough to keep you going for two hours?" Regina clearly showed a bit of amusement in her tone.

"_Oh it is, but if you are as hot and sexy as your voice is, then damn I want you to see in something nice too."_

"Well I-" Now Regina was totally blushing and didn't know what to say.

"_Yeah, come pretty. Anyway, I will meet you tomorrow at 5pm."_

"Wait, tomorrow already?"

"_Yes, if you want it, it's going to be tomorrow."_

"But I-"

"_Yeah that's what I thought, see you tomorrow !" That chuckled ended when she hung up._

"Wa-Wait, it's not its-" And then the call ended, and why the hell was she going to correct the other woman? Was she really going to say her real name? This was just dumb and yet she was going to do it. It was amazing how only a phone call could make her blush and be shy like a high school girl that was talking to her crush, and she hasn't even met this woman yet, this was totally insane.

But what is she supposed to do now, anyway? Her husband doesn't pay attention to her, he's probably getting laid with another women, and like Kathryn said, if he's doing it, she can do too, and it won't be wrong, even though Regina refuses to see herself as him, or doing the same act that she despises about him. But god damn, she had her needs to, and she was looking forward for this meeting, more than she actually wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>No Vacancy Apartments<strong>

It was the day, and she was twenty minutes early, she was actually thinking about coming more early, but then that would sound desperate and she's the client, she doesn't want to be the horny disgusting client that shows up, she wants to be the proper client that will keep everything very formal. Yet it was still twenty minutes till the actual meeting. – The name of these apartments was already weird, and now she was standing in front of the 16#door, and after taking a look at herself she finally decided to knock.

Who open the door wasn't really somebody Regina was waiting for. It was a petite brunette with a bored expression on, and clearly it wasn't only boredom on her face, she had marks, bruises, this woman looked like she was taking her drugs while getting beaten up, and Regina couldn't believe this is what her best friend, Kathryn set her up with? She thought she was a sex goddess! She's smaller than Regina, she's super skinny, and looks like a tornado invaded her!

"Yes? Who the hell are you?" The petite brunette asked as she looked up and down at Regina, the woman was wearing a chic silk teal dress, with a long white coat and some white high-heel shoes that matched the coat. Just by looking at the woman, the petite girl already knew what she was here for. "Ugh…EMMA YOUR GIRL TOY IS HERE!" She shouted from the bottom of her small lungs and then went inside, leaving the door open.

"Girl toy? Excuse me but…" Regina was about to complain, but why the hell should she do that? Just let this woman leave, and now she already knew the name of her hooker, or whatever she really was.

"Huh? But she only comes a t 5pm." Emma replayed loud too so her friend could hear, and now she was coming from the bathroom with the towel over her head and hanging on the sides of her face, while she was only wearing her underwear, which was some dark panties and a dark bra, all simple. Emma brought the towel down to her shoulders and when she took a look at the door, she saw who the woman on the phone was last night, and for her surprise it was the same woman from the café. Oh yes, Emma was the waitress.

"You…" Regina mumbled under her breath, she wasn't even staring at the woman's body, she was focusing on her face, this was indeed the waitress, now Regina could understand why she winked at her friend Kathryn, and why she was drooling over her.

"Where's my money?" The petite brunette asked Emma as she dropped her bag over her shoulder and didn't even bothered herself to fix her super tight and short clothes.

"I will give you money if you promise you this one is for your dinner." Emma told her friend, now walking to the couch of her living room, and looking through her purse. It was small apartments so Regina by the door could still pretty much see everything, and when Emma reached the coach, she made sure to have her back facing Regina and bent down to reach her purse, so her client could get a look of what she was going to get.

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me."

"Here." Emma took out the money from her purse and handed it to her friend.

"15 dollars?!" The friend gasped while looking at the money.

"It's for your MacDonald's dinner, Victoria. Now go." Emma placed her palms against her sides like she was scolding a little kid.

"Ugh!" The petite brunette said frustrated as she just stormed out and left the apartment.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small sigh. "At least she will get some food in that stomach." She mumbled to herself before close her purse and then walked to the door. "Come on in, you are early though, I'm not ready."

"Obviously…" Regina commented when Emma said she wasn't ready, obviously the blonde woman wasn't ready, she was wearing only her underwear, even though later on she wouldn't be wearing nothing. The brunette older woman stepped in the apartment, and even though Emma leaded her to the couch, the woman refused to sit down on such messy, small couch.

Emma rolled her eyes playful at Regina when she made that smart ass comment; the blonde woman wasn't really offended by the brunette's attitude. "So since you are early, do you want to drink some whiskey while talking about your love problems and why you decided to pay some woman to give you pleasure?" Emma spoke as she went to the kitchen that was basically the living room as well but all in one, she reached for the whiskey.

Regina frowned at the blonde's words. "I'm not desperate if that's what you think. – And I'm not here to talk about my personal life, let's keep this formal and just get over with it." Regina watched the blonde's moves and when she saw her reaching for the whiskey she quickly spoke. "Don't drink; I don't want the smell of alcohol on me." Regina kept her pissed off expression, if she wanted a drunken person on her, she would've got herself a cheap hooker, or her stupid ass husband.

"oooookay…" Emma frowned slightly and put the bottle back on its place before go back to the bathroom.

"We should discuss what is allowed and what isn't allowed, though." Regina called out after the blonde as she watched her going into the bathroom.

"Like rules? Sure. What am I allowed to do and not allowed to?" Emma chuckled slightly.

Regina clenched her teeth, now she could see that chuckle really did come from the same person that was on the phone last night with her. "No kiss on the mouth, no weird fetishes, no an-..anal." The word escaped her lips like she despised it, and she did already went through that experience and it's one that she doesn't want to go through again.

"Hum, okay…You do know that I don't have any kind of weird toys, right? In fact I only use vibrators, nothing more. Didn't your friend Kathryn told you about that?" Emma perked up an eyebrow, she began to wonder why this suppose rules was so important to be stated.

"My friend Kathryn only gave me your number and nothing more."

"Alright." Emma placed the towel over the sink and then left the bathroom walking back to the living room where Regina stood; she approached the brunette and reached for her purse. Even though Regina flinched a bit, she decided to allow the blonde to take her purse. Emma took Regina's purse and put it away where the coats were hanging, and then she got behind the brunette and began to undress her coat, in a slow manner to make sure she would take the scent of this woman. She smelt just fine, and Emma was already working her charm on her, because she allowed her hot breath hit against Regina's neck before remove her coat entirely and put it away as well.

Regina just felt her body go tense when she felt the blonde's woman breath against her neck, was she going to stay just with her underwear? Well, they were going to have sex so there was no point on having the blonde woman all dressed up, so. But her presence really messed around with Regina's emotions and desires.

"Do you have any preference?" Emma was once again behind Regina and whispered those words into her ear, while slowly placing her palms over the brunette's hips.

Regina closed her eyes when she heard the whisper and felt a shiver through her spine the very moment she felt the blonde woman's warm hands on her sides. What did she meant by preferences, though? Regina thought she had stated the rules.

"The place, I mean. The couch?" Emma kept her voice in a whisper as she planted a kiss upon the back of Regina's neck. "The bed?" Another kiss. "The tub?" Another kiss. "The balcony of the kitchen?" Another kiss. "On the ground?" Another kiss. "Or just against the wall?" And when she ended her words she made sure to nip slightly the skin of Regina's bare shoulder, Emma had slid down the handle of her dress a bit to reveal more of her tan skin.

Each kiss was already driving Regina insane, and when she felt the slight nip, a groan literally came out from her lips. Perhaps Regina hasn't been touched by somebody in a while, now her body is just way too sensitive, because it built the all desires inside. "B-bed.." She licked her red lips and gulped slightly when she finally decided to answer. She was a more traditional "lover", plus she'd rather be in a comfortable place for the first time, well, first time with this woman anyway.

"Okay." Emma grinned as she kept her hands on Regina's hips but began to walk around her, whenever she was facing the woman, her hands slid down on her figure to her thighs and when she reached the bottom of Regina's dress, she pulled it up only to hang around her waist, and believe it or not Emma's green eyes were on Regina's brown eyes the entire time. The only reason why Emma pulled the dress up to her waist was to lift Regina up from the ground.

Regina yelped when she felt she was being lifted, and to not fall she quickly wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and her arms around her neck, she held herself tightly around the blonde, afraid that she was going to hit the ground.

Emma chuckled at Regina's yelp and when she noticed that Regina wasn't going to let go off her so easily she simple began to kiss the brunette's neck again as she began to walk towards her bedroom. Obviously Emma was used to do this, because she didn't bump into anything and got easily into her bedroom, she only stopped when her knees hit against her bed and she fell. Regina's back hit the mattress first, and Emma to not hurt the older woman, she was doing lots of pressure against her palms to keep her body over hers. She couldn't do anything that the client didn't liked, because then they would never come back, and if Emma gave this woman a taste of heaven and if her marriage kept being awful, Emma would have more money on her hands.

Regina was about to scold he blonde to make fun of her chuckle and complain to put her down on that very moment, but when she felt her amazing lips against her neck, she totally lost it and forgot about her frustration. – She gasped once her back hit the bed and then open her eyes again to watch the blonde who was now paying more attention to her body.

Emma kept herself over her palms and knees as she stared down at the body underneath, she wasn't only staring to admire her, but also wondering where was the zipper of this dress to remove it, she knows if she does a wrong move with her dress, she can pretty much ruin it and then this woman would storm out frustrated and the one who had to pay 600dollars was Emma and not her. "You really should remove the dress on your own…" Emma mumbled as she looked up at Regina.

Regina was staring at Emma wondering what was going on in her mind, wondering if the woman was planning on what to do next with Regina, waiting for her next touch, anything but not her next words. Seriously? That was her big struggle, trying to remove her dress? Regina sighed out and rolled her eyes before roll herself a bit away from the blonde and put her legs out of the bed while sitting up. With now her back facing the blonde, she used her left hand to go behind her and point at the zipper that would be situated in the middle of her back.

Emma perked up an eyebrow as she watched the brunette, she really did had that 'I'm always pissed off' attitude, or 'I hate people' attitude, but that was kind of hot on her, to be honest. Whenever Regina pointed at the zipper, Emma made a 'oh' sound and then got herself closer to the brunette, grabbing onto the zipper she slowly began to unzip her dress with her right hand while she used her left hand to slowly caress the skin of her back that was being revealed while Emma unzipped the dress.

When the dress fell down around Regina's waist, she was about to move but Emma stopped her from moving by pressing her palms against her back. "Stay there..." She whispered and then moved her hands to Regina's front, caressing her tummy slightly and then finally get a decent hold of Regina's breasts, Emma squeezed them, feeling what the brunette had to give and while she done that, she kept making random trails of kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder.

Obviously this made Regina tilt her head back, and lean the back of her head over Emma's shoulder while a groan of pleasure escaped her lips. She began to wonder if this blonde woman was really just going to mess around with her for like a hour and then the other hour would be the real thing.

**…**

And yes, the all teasing taking slow things took thirty minutes, because Emma really had a issue with kisses, since she couldn't kiss Regina on the mouth, she made it up by kissing every inch of her body, groping her and there, taking her time to remove Regina's underwear, that in fact was a bit sexy, it was lingerie, but it was still something sexy that Regina was wearing and Emma when noticed that she had that cocky smirk upon her face that was quickly removed with some smart ass comment from Regina.

But now Regina was all naked and laying on her back over the bed, waiting for Emma. The blonde still remained with her underwear. "Are you going to remain with your underwear?" Regina complained with a slight frown, but then a pleasing sigh escaped her lips. Why? Because Emma took that exact moment to press her fingers against Regina's clit.

"Don't worry about me. Let's worry only about you…" Emma smirked while whispering those words. She was on Regina's left side, but with her leg over hers, and now her hands between Regina's legs and teasing her clit slightly, and then she began to move her fingers up and down, spreading the suppose lips and then finally penetrate her middle finger inside Regina, the brunette was already all wet, and that was Emma's goal by spending thirty minutes teasing around, she wanted to make sure the brunette was well wet, so nothing a bit more brutish than usual would hurt her that much.

Regina snapped her head back and a moan escaped her lips, the blonde only had one finger in her, but it was enough to already make her moan. Okay, fine, she would admit it has really been awhile since she had any kind of sexual intercourse and it kind of pissed her off, but now she just wants to care about this, like Emma said, let's worry only about herself and give her the pleasure she really needs.

"Let's see how tight you are, shall we?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear and tugged on her earlobe while sticking another finger inside Regina, making another moan escape the brunette's lips. Emma simple began to thrust her fingers in and out, in and out, and the more she done that, the wetter Regina would get and her moans would only get louder. Emma could tell Regina was those women who were too shy or embarrassed to talk during sex, or she simple was keeping everything formal, or was getting way too lost in the pleasure she was getting. "Three now…" Emma smirked as she decided to penetrate another finger inside Regina and once again she moaned loudly, it was pretty tight, Emma had to admit that, she thought a woman like her wouldn't be so tight, she was hot, she probably had everybody following her, she could get laid anytime she wanted, right?

Emma decided to move around her fingers so Regina's muscles would get used to her three fingers inside, thrust in and out, twisted them around and finally curled them a bit inside Regina, to reach her 'g' spot, and Regina's sudden loud moan was clear that Emma had found the spot just right, so the blonde just kept pressing against it, making the brunette's breath getting heavier than before and she even placed her palm over Emma's arm, but did not stopped her. "Oh fu-" She bit down on her lower lip, stopping herself from cursing, but god damn it she needed it.

"You can curse you know." Emma chuckled as she kept curling her fingers inside Regina and twisting them around, she could already feel Regina's muscles tighten up around her fingers, yes the brunette was pretty close to have her orgasm.

Regina after biting down on her lip, she simple pressed them together, not allowing any word came out and the moans she was doing were now muffled but still very loud, so she decided to put her palms over her mouth, she was really refusing the blonde to see the weak side of her. Regina remembered her husband saying every time she had an orgasm, she moaned so loud and showed the very innocent and kind side of her, it was like a total different person, and she didn't wanted the blonde to see that.

Emma was trying to control her chuckle because she could see the struggle that the brunette was going through to stop her moans from getting any louder, and Emma had to be honest, so far Regina has been the second one that moaned so loud, it makes Emma wonder if she's really like that, or if she's only doing a very good job at pleasing Regina. "Let me hear you scream…" Emma whispered against Regina's ear, and stuck out her tongue to lick her earlobe then down on her jawline and planting a rough kiss upon her collarbone and bit down on it.

Regina just closed her eyes slowly when Emma mumbled that she wanted to hear the brunette scream, and yet she didn't removed her hands from her mouth, she wasn't going to do what she wanted, she was the client, Emma had to do what she wanted not the other way around. Regina felt herself reaching her limit, and the blonde probably noticed that too, because all off sudden her finger thrusts become faster and went deeper, yet the blonde made sure to still do pressure against the same spot and twist her fingers around. Regina seemed to be making a moan each time, the blonde's fingers got deeper into her, but at the speed it was going, it was impossible to keep the rhythm, and then the brunette simple allowed herself to give in and have her orgasm.

Emma smirked as she watched Regina's body reacting to her orgasm, her muscles tighten a lot around Emma's fingers, she got all wet, her toes were curled up, she was tightening her jaw while a very loud muffled moan escaped her throat, and her eyes were shut tightly while she seemed to stop breathing on that very moment. It was obvious this woman had some frustrating desire bottled up inside her. "Damn…that was fast." Emma joked a bit and chuckled. She removed her fingers from inside Regina and saw them dripping wet, literally, then she brought her hand up and began to lick her fingers but she made sure the brunette had her eyes open to see it.

Regina after calming down and gaining back slowly her breath, she removed her hands from her mouth and dropped them over her belly, exhausted, she slowly open half of her eyelids and stared up at Emma, she wasn't sure what to feel about her comment. Was fast a good thing or not? Probably not, if she came fast, less fun she would have, right? But why the hell does she care about the fun the blonde gets? It's only about Regina, period. – She was able to watch the blonde lick off the all wetness that Regina left on her fingers, and she never knew how much it actually turned her on, but she was exhausted, and she highly doubts she's ready for another one.

After licking off everything, Emma winked down at Regina and licked her lips slowly to make sure no wetness from Regina was left to waste. "Tasty…" She purred and then removed herself from the brunette by standing up on the ground and take three steps away from the bed, to start looking for a cigarette. "Believe it or not, you've got an hour left, and I am quite sure you aren't ready for another one so quickly."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard Emma commenting about her taste. When the blonde was out of the bed, Regina decided to pull herself up and slowly sit down on the bed, it was now that she noticed the blonde wasn't naked, all this time she was still wearing the same underwear she had when Regina got in. "Are you assuming that I am weak?" The brunette frowned while clenching her fists slightly and reaching out for her underwear.

"No, it's normal if you came that quickly after spending so long without having sex, so don't worry." Emma shrugged as she finally found the cigarette and placed it between her lips. Now she was searching for a lighter.

"What makes you think I haven't had sex in months?" Regina asked while putting on back her underwear.

"Well, nobody mentioned months, in plural, but if it was that long, then okay." Emma chuckled with a shrug and finally found her lighter.

"You are so irritable when you open that mouth of yours." Regina kept her bitter attitude.

"Yeah well, tell that to the kisses this mouth left on you and to the moans that came from your mouth." Emma winked at Regina and she lit up her cigarette and began to smoke.

"I-…ugh." Regina found that it was useless to keep this argument, or she simple didn't have any comeback for that. After putting on her underwear, she got up and put on her dress, she could zip it up without any kind of help, and then put her high-heel shoes. Now she was walking out of the bedroom and heading where Emma left her purse. "Here." Regina said as she searched for 300dollars inside her purse and when she found them, she handed it to the blonde.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and actually watched Regina dressing herself up, she was going to help her zip up her dress, but it seems the brunette had no problem on zipping it up for herself. When she walked out, the blonde followed her, and when she finally found the money, she didn't had to look through the bills to see that it was only 300dollars in there. "You said 600." Emma frowned as she refused to take the money.

"Yes, for two hours, you've only pleased me for one hour. So here's half of it."

"The deal was 600, and it's not my fault that you didn't last the two hours. You do know women can take more than two orgasms at the same time, right?"

"Take the 300dollars, and later on I will call you again for the other hour and give you another 300dollars." Regina kept handing the money to the blonde; getting pissed off that Emma wasn't taking them.

"Oh yeah?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she left the cigarette handing on corner of her lips and finally took the money. "When?"

"When you and I are both free for it." Regina replayed as she took her coat and put it on.

"Not exactly the answer I wanted, but whatever." Emma rolled her eyes as she folded the money in half and shoved it inside her bra, she was actually doing this on purpose to see the brunette's reaction and wonder if she would call her a hooker.

"That's all you need to know for now." Regina when she finished putting her coat, she actually watched the way the blonde shoved the money into her bra, and she was biting down on her tongue to not say anything rude. She picked up her purse and dropped it over her shoulder, turning around and waiting for the blonde to open the door for her.

Emma simple chuckled and removed the cigarette from her lips. She walked up to the door and opened it for the older woman. "Then I will see you later in this next week. Have a nice Saturday evening and a good Sunday." Emma kept her silly smirk as she watched the brunette simple walking away without taking any look back or hesitating on her steps.

Soon the brunette was out of sight and Emma simple closed the door, she could careless if she was standing by the hallway in her underwear, everybody lived locked up in their fucked up apartments anyway. She went back inside and locked the door, then dropped herself over the coach as she removed the money and count it to make sure it was really 300dollars in there.

"_So that was my history teacher." She finished her words with a silly smirk._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmy, I guess I've never typed such long chapter before till now. – I hope you guys liked this fanfic, and once again, you have been warned about everything that may show up in this fanfic, so stop the hating, the ones who like it, reads it. Who doesn't, juts go back to do whatever you were doing. – Tell me your thoughts, and one more time, sorry for any typo.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! But first of all, guys thank you so much for your love! I got amazed how I've made only one chapter and there are already 11 reviews, 22 favs and 62 follows. I know for some writers it's not a big deal, but for me as still a fresh fanfictioner, it's actually a very big deal. *Insert'myfeels'gifhere***

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.**

**Sorry for any typos – No beta, and if anybody is interested on being the beta of this story, please pm me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Hello Miss Swan…<span>

**University – History Class**

"Ugh, I'm going to arrive late." Emma cursed under her breath as she began to do a sprint through the hallways of the university, she even bumped into few people, and with one she had to push him aside, but his friends quickly grabbed her to stop her from moving any further.

"Whatcha doing, blondie? You can't run on the hallways." One of the tall muscles guys said with a silly smirk.

"I'm late for a class." Emma told him as she quickly moved her arms around to make the other guy stop gripping on her arms. "Bye." Emma frowned at them as she basically stepped away from them by bumping her shoulder harshly against the other guy's arm and keep walking on a rather rushed way. When she reached the stairs, she basically ran, and when she was closer to the ground, she just sat down over the handrail and allowed herself to slide all the way down. When the slid stopped, her feet landed on the ground and it was on that very moment another person bumped against her.

"Ah!" The brunette young woman yelped when she bumped harshly against somebody, her folders and papers flew out of her arms, and she believed she would have the same destiny as her papers, if strong arms weren't wrapped around her and holding her closer to some feminine chest.

"You okay? I'm sorry. I'm going to get late to my first history class in this university, so I accidently bumped into you. I'm really sorry." Emma was actually feeling bad, because the girl seemed such innocent kind and beautiful person that she didn't wanted to start making enemies.

She finally opened her eyes when she felt like she wasn't really going to fall, and when she heard a woman's voice. "It's okay, I'm okay." The woman finally showed her Australian accent and her shy side too, since a pinkish color was slowly appearing upon her cheeks.

"Good, good." Emma said more relieved as she let go off the brunette, and stepped away. She was about to run again, but she noticed that the folders and papers were on the ground, so she quickly picked it up for the brunette.

"No, you don't need to." The brunette said a bit shyly as she got on her knees and began to pick up the papers as well, when their hands brushed against each other, she simple looked up with her blue eyes and smiled shyly.

"No, let me." Emma replayed as she kept picking up the papers, when she felt her skin brushing against hers, she was amazed at how this girl's skin felt so soft, and her pale skin looked so delicate and perfect. Emma was actually feeling a bit jealous. "Here." Emma forced a quick smile while handing the rest of the papers on her hands to the brunette.

"Thanks.." The brunette kept her shy smile as she now held the papers back against her chest tightly.

"Yeah, no problem. I am in a rush now, really." Emma said as she quickly waved. "I'm Emma by the way!" She shouted a bit since she was already running into the hallway to find her classroom.

"Emma…" Belle whispered and then sighed out like she finally gained back her breath; she was totally lost in that blonde hair, athletic body and blue eyes, so lost that she forgot she was late for her class too. "Oh darn!"

**…**

Whenever Emma open the door and she took a look inside, she quickly regretted that moment. Why? Because there wasn't many people, there was probably 15 students in this large classroom, why was there only 15? All her classes she went through on the past University, the classes were always over 30students or something, but this one doesn't. So since they are so less, obviously their eyes quickly landed on Emma and her presence began to have some meaning, not only because she was late, but because the teacher was Regina Mills.

Regina was going through her explanation about the law history, till the sound of the door decided to stop her talking, because it bothered her that noise, every student that was here, knew if you were late five minutes, don't bother come inside, because she didn't wanted to hear the annoying noise of the door opening while she's explaining something. When her eyes decided to see who dared to step in her class after being 15 minutes late, her throat went quickly dry as she shot her eyes wide open. Was that the hooker?...Impossible, how come...Regina really had no words for this.

"Sorry I am late." Emma forced a quick smile as she began to pass through few people to get over a chair she had her eyes on since the moment she walked in, it was closer to the window, so she wanted to at least have some relaxing view to look at while she was at this classes.

"And you are?" Regina cleared her throat before speaking. She was going to be formal about this, so she basically fixed her reading glasses back up over her nose and looked at the folder that told her the students she would have, and this hooker wasn't in here.

"I am-" Emma noticed that Regina was feeling speechless and embarrassed about this, so she was going to make her job easier, even though she felt like teasing her around, but at first Emma wanted the rest of her 600dollars.

"Let's play two truths and one lie, shall we, lad?" Killian the annoying playboy of the class said as he tilted his head to the side to have a better look at the blonde that just stepped in. He was already stripping her with his eyes.

Emma frowned at Killian's first impression, if he thought he was going to buy her like that, he was totally wrong. "Okay then..." Oh now, she was going to have her fun. "I've fucked a teacher, I'm a hooker and I am blonde." She finished her words with a silly smirk and rose her both eyebrows up before lean her back against her chair and fold her arms in front of her chest. Totally giving the playboy a 'challenge accepted and won' look.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh." The entire class made that sound totally making fun of Killian. He tried to scare off the new girl, but she took it just fine.

Regina simple frowned as her eyes landed on Emma, this woman was impossible, and she couldn't believe she was going to have her in the class. She fucked a teacher, that's totally truth, she fucked Regina, and the brunette refuses to accept that on those terms since those words sounds so dirty, but it's the truth. She's blonde, obviously, maybe not natural blonde, but still blonde, so the only lie is that she is a hooker, obviously this was towards Regina, since the brunette keeps insisting that the woman is indeed a hooker, just less slutty than the others. "Your name?" Regina said out loud, so everybody would stop with the teasing noises and let Killian burry himself in his shame.

"Emma Swan, Mrs. Mills." Emma now smirked at the teacher.

"Well hello Miss Swan, I hope this is the first and last time you arrive late my class, because if the next time you find yourself more than five minutes late, then don't even bother getting inside. I don't need careless and ignorant students in my classroom." Regina spat out like she was very angry at the blonde.

Emma slowly began to frown while Regina kept speaking, obviously the brunette was even bitchier inside the classroom, oh god, Emma just had to keep in mind she would only spend three hours each week with this teacher, two classes of one hour and half with her, and it would be done. "I can assure you, Mrs. Mills that I'm not careless or ignorant about my studies. I might surprise you." Emma definitely ready a bit of the suppose dictionary to tease Regina, but right now she was throwing a challenge to the teacher.

Regina bit down the inside of her cheek, and she felt like throwing something at that blonde's face, the brunette wasn't sure if it was frustration because the blonde actually got under her skin, or because of her disrespectful words towards her, well they weren't disrespectful, but in Regina's mind they were. "Well then…surprise exam." Regina quickly solved this issue as she walked back to her table and began to look through her suitcase.

"What…" The entire class began to complain and they sent dangerous looks at Emma.

Emma looked around to see how many people were trying to kill her with their glares, and that's when her eyes landed on a very familiar brunette, that was the chick that she bumped against at the hallway. She was here too? And wasn't she behind her? How come she got inside without anybody noticing or having the teacher Mills scold her? But the brunette was sending her a kind small smile and even a tiny wave, and Emma simple gave a smile back and huffed out. She was making very little friends.

"Remove everything you have on your tables and leave only a pen. - If I caught you cheating, your exam will be dismissed and you will have to write an essay over 600 paragraphs, explaining how the law worked in the XX century. – You have 45 minutes to finish this." Regina said with her usual annoyed tone as she began to place sheets of exams over the table of each student. Whenever she finished, she walked back to her table and sat own on her chair as she eyed her students. "Begin."

**…**

Emma was actually focusing on her exam, she knew this and she was glad that every question so far she answered was all that she studied before on the other university. Plus, she could rub on the Mrs. Mills face that she wasn't stupid and she knew enough about history to at least pass with a positive. She placed her pen over the sheet so she could relax her hand a bit, since she has been writing too much, the exam only had ten questions, but you had to write some long ass answers for each one, right now she was massaging her hand, and when she moved her hand, the back of it hit slightly against the pen, making it roll off the table and hit the ground.

Emma sighed out and just bent over to pick up her pen from the ground, the very moment she was pulling herself back up to put the pen on the table, the teacher spoke.

"Miss Swan, your exam is dismissed, you can continue it if you wish, but it doesn't count anymore." Regina stated as she still remained on her chair, with a folder open in front of her desk as she had her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose while she read.

"What? … Why?" Emma was shocked.

"That's an old school trick; you aren't going to fool me with it."

"That's absurd! I wasn't peeking; I was only picking up my pen." Emma refused to believe the teacher was saying such things. Was she for real? Or was she only doing this to piss her off.

"I won't repeat myself, Miss Swan." Regina now stopped reading, but didn't raise her head, she simple moved her eyes up to look at Emma, still having her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose.

"But- ugh…" Emma huffed out frustrated before pick up her backpack and shove her pen inside it, she was already pushing her chair back to stand up, but once again Regina decided to be a bitch and stop her from doing that.

"I didn't told you to leave, you shall remain inside till the class is over and in the end we will have a conversation. – Now please throw your tantrum in silence and let the others finish their exam." Regina frowned at Emma and she still didn't move her head a single inch. When she finished her words she simple put her eyes back on the folder and continued reading.

Emma bit down hard on her lower lip to control her tongue from saying anything rude or harsh. Why was Regina acting like that towards her? Was she always like this to everybody? Or just towards Emma? Either way the blonde done what she told her to do; she dropped her backpack back on the ground and leaned her back against her chair, folding her arms in front of her chest, while waiting for the class to finish.

**…**

At the end, when everybody was giving their exam back and leaving the class while doing so, Emma Swan picked up her backpack, threw it over her shoulder, picked up her own exam sheet and approached the table of the teacher as well. But for now she was letting everybody give their sheet back and leave the room. When she thought everybody was done, the same girl on the hallway proved her wrong.

"Sorry for the delay." The brunette mumbled as she rushed her way towards the teacher and placed her sheet over her table, while gripping tightly onto her papers.

"You are forgiven, Miss Belle." Regina replayed as she took the sheets in her hands and began to look through them to make sure everybody but Emma gave the exam.

Belle smiled at the teacher then looked at Emma; she gave the blonde a supportive smile, and then slid something into Emma's hand. "See you tomorrow, Mrs Mills." Belle said as she left the room quietly.

Emma frowned slightly at how Regina could forgive Belle so easily but not Emma because all she did was just drop a freaking pen on the ground, and even if she tried to peek to the others test while picking up her pen, she couldn't, because her table was not close enough to see the others exams. _So that's her name…_ Emma thought when she now realized that Regina had said the brunette's name, and she gave her such adorable smile that Emma couldn't help but smile as well, and that was when she felt something getting inside her palm by Belle's quick soft touch. It felt like a piece of paper. Emma couldn't control her curiosity so she decided to take a look down the very moment Belle left the room. 'My name's Belle by the way xoxo', and there was also her phone number! Was this girl hitting on her, or something? Perhaps just trying to be friends, and Emma was taking the signs all wrong, she had to remind herself that not everybody liked girls like she did.

Regina frowned at the paper on Emma's hand, and for some odd reason, she only felt more anger building inside her. "Miss Swan, let me see your exam."

"Huh, sure." Emma shoved the paper Belle gave her inside the pocket of her jeans, and then handed her exam to the teacher.

The very moment Emma's exam got in Regina's hands, the brunette just began to rip it apart, and in the end just threw it all in the small trash can besides her desk.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" Emma gasped as she watched Regina dropping the ripped papers on the trash can. "Why the hell did you do that!? Are you out of your mind!?" Emma was really frustrated, her exam wasn't finished, but she was pretty sure it was enough to have a positive, she was sure all her answers were right, may not full complete, but they were right and Regina just threw it away like it was trash! Literally.

"I told you, your exam has no meaning anymore, I will be waiting for that essay about the law in XX century, 600 paragraphs, Miss Swan. " Regina fixed her glasses, pulling them back up over her nose as she looked up at Emma with a frown.

"I wasn't cheating! I was only picking up my pen, and even if I tried to peek, I couldn't! My table is just too far from the others." Emma was trying to make the teacher think twice about it, and wondering why Regina was being such a bitch towards her.

Emma's complaining was really getting on Regina's nerves, and she was about to snap. "Listen here, fake hooker, or whatever you really are. If you want the rest of your money, you will have to respect me here like every other student does. I will not tolerate your delays, I will not tolerate your tantrums, I will not tolerate your impossible annoying attitude, and I will not tolerate your flirting with in my class."

"What…flirting? That's stupid, I haven't fuc—" Emma stopped herself from saying any curse, not because it was disrespectful, but because she remembered how Regina didn't liked trash mouths, so despite having Regina being such a bitch towards her, Emma was trying her best to be the same person that she spoke on the phone with and the one that gave her such pleasure, but Regina isn't helping one a bit. "Alright, I'm sorry Mrs. Mills, it won't happen again." Emma finished her words with a frown as she looked at her teacher.

Regina was actually surprised that the blonde didn't argued any further, she was actually waiting for this to last at least thirty minutes and last in yells and pay a visit to the president, but Emma just gave in, and apologized. "Good, now about that essay-"

"Babe! You are here!" Another woman's voice could be heard and it came from the door. But they couldn't really take a good look at the girl who was running and then just basically jumped on Emma.

"Ruby?" Emma perked up an eyebrow; she knew this voice, when she turned around to face the door, all she felt was a tall body, just as tall as hers, smashing against hers, then some strong yet feminine long legs being wrapped around her waist. Emma quickly placed her palms on Ruby's thighs, and not for her surprise she was touching her bare skin, obviously Ruby was wearing some super shorts or a skirt.

She had her lips locked against Emma's lack of lipstick ones, and Ruby was kissing Emma in a rather hungry manner, while holding herself tightly against her girlfriend. Oh god she missed her.

Regina was shocked, and totally left speechless. Why was such thing happening right in front of her, and in her class!? Well, the class had already ended, so it didn't counted, but still it was a huge lack of respect towards the teacher! Towards anyone! This was disgusting just by staring; at least that's how Regina felt about it.

"You are here, it was about damn time." Ruby chuckled against Emma's lips as she broke the kiss but then gave another strong peck, but finally decided to stop.

Emma was totally taken back by such passionate kiss. She still held Ruby tightly against her, and she couldn't say she didn't like at how Ruby's bare, soft and very squeezable thighs felt against her palms. "OH wow…yeah, they took a while to transfer me, but here I am." Emma smiled faintly at her girlfriend, with her eyes now half closed and full of ecstasy.

"Oh yes you are, and I will make more sure of it." Ruby teased as she wiggled her eyebrows while biting down on her lower lip.

Okay, this was getting out of hand, and Regina felt a strange jealousy feeling burning inside her. "Excuse me." Regina cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Don't do inappropriate things in front of me, and especially inside my classroom, or inside the school for that matter."

"Oh right…" Emma mumbled under her breath as she quickly felt embarrassed about this moment and dropped Ruby on the ground.

Ruby landed safely on her feet and just smirked slyly at Emma before start heading to the door and swinging her hips in a seductive manner just for her Emma. "Sorry for the show of love, Mrs. Mills." Ruby called out, now standing by the door. Ruby knew pretty well this Mrs. Mills, Regina Mills, the teacher that is marriage, but probably has a freaking horrible marriage, since Ruby already caught the cop Graham on a strip club, not on job, but on pleasure. And what was Ruby doing at that strip club? The same as Graham was doing, enjoying the show.

"Control your sexual urges, Miss Lucas." Regina replayed as she watched the young brunette walking away.

Emma now felt like she was in those awkward moments where she meets the mother of her girlfriend, because Regina was pretty much acting like a mother right now. Or she was simple doing what anybody else would do if they were witnessing Ruby an Emma basically making out in front of her.

"I will try, Mrs. Mills! But I'd rather take the chance now or else when I come thirty I will have tons lack of it." Ruby countered back with a silly smirk as she finally disappeared out of Regina's view, but she was still on the hallways waiting for Emma.

Regina was taken back by that comment, and refused herself to sit back and do nothing, so she stood up from her chair and was about to yell something, but Emma stopped her.

"Let it go." Emma mumble as she placed her arm in front of Regina. "I'm sorry for her behavior, sometimes she can be a big silly mouth. But I'm sure she doesn't mean any of that." Emma gave Regina a small smile.

Regina looked at Emma with an annoyed frown. "I highly doubt that, Miss Swan."

"Well still…sorry for her words."

"Just get the hell out of my sight too, Miss Swan. Don't forget your essay, 800paragraphs." Regina huffed out, annoyed and frustrated as she sat back down on her chair.

"800!? But that's 200 more!" Emma gasped as she stared at Regina, she couldn't believe the brunette was having her payback on Emma because of Ruby's words.

"I already warned you about the things I do not tolerate from you. Now you are dismissed." Regina just went back to her reading.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she simple closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Alright." Emma said as she began to leave the room.

"I want it by my desk in two days, Miss Swan."

"ughsdfsfsdfdsfsd…Yes, ma'am." Emma controlled her frustration the best as she could and then just left. Getting a glimpse of Ruby's figure on the left side of the hallway, Emma basically ran towards her, and took her hand into hers as the two began to walk away, hand in hand.

…

Killian was on the right side of the hallway, quiet on a corner, that was right beside the door of the classroom, and luckily for him, he listen the entire conve3rsation going inside between the new girl and the professor Mills. He removed his phone from his leather jacket and pressed it against his ear after delaying somebody's number. "Hey, mate, I've already got a big dirty little secret of the new chick. – We are going to have lots of fun with his lad, I tell ya'." Killian smirked at the end of his words as he simple walked away now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day – Tuesday – University<strong>

It was a horrible afternoon, Regina didn't had Emma Swan's class today but she had another horrible class that had orphan boys that were troublesome like devils dressed in human form, then she had teachers always trying with their stupid flirting thinking one day it will work, they see the ring on her finger, yet it's not enough for them to just back off and leave her alone, specially that Robin PE teacher, he really needed to know what was a no. Plus her freaking husband decided to ruin her and even more, and call her in the midday, by saying he was on some stupid business trip, which was a big lie, but Regina didn't done anything about it, she just said how much she loved him and wish him luck on that business trip. She was exhausted, and she couldn't wait to get home and relax. But she still had one more class.

Right now she reached the teacher's bathroom and she saw that it was empty, better for her. What she hated the most was hearing the gossip teachers usually had in the bathroom, they were worse than wild hormonal young woman. She open the last door of the all available ones and when she was about to lock it, somebody quickly came barging in, making Regina step back by not getting herself injured because of the door. "Excuse me! What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh!" Emma told Regina as she pressed her palm over Regina's mouth and pinned her against the wall, after locking the door behind them.

Regina frowned at Emma and made muffled noises; she didn't fear anything now she was just extremely pissed.

"Don't look at me like that, I will uncover your mouth, if you promise me you won't yell, okay?" Emma looked at Regina and the brunette just nodded.

When Emma uncovered her mouth, Regina just shouted. "HELP!"

"Shhhhhh!" Emma quickly covered her mouth again. "Geez, since when do you ask for help? Just calm down, will you? It's not like I won't do anything against your will." Emma said as she kept Regina pressed against the wall, and her body pressed against hers as well, but after finishing her words, she could feel Regina's body relaxing and she didn't looked like she wanted to yell again, so carefully, Emma decided to uncover her mouth again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina spoke with a frown while staring at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes as she just began to unbutton Regina's formal dark pants. "I'm here to take my money, Mrs Mills. The break is only 15minutes, and with your entire victim scene we already lost five minutes." Emma finished her words now on her knees against the ground, and with a quick yank, she pulled down Regina's pants and panties.

Regina's eyes went wide open when she noticed that Emma was now yanking her pants down, she didn't even felt the blonde unbuttoning them. "What? Wait, wait, what are yo- ah!" Then the brunette basically threw her head back as she let out a rather loud yelp of pleasure.

Emma smirked as she looked up at Regina; she was going to do wonders with her tongue on the professor, that's for sure. "You have to be quite, though." Emma warned Regina before move her head back closer to Regina's crotch, and give a soft kiss on her inner thigh, before press her tongue against her skin and then drag it to the center. Soon Emma's warm wet tongue hit Regina's warm pinkish flesh and she basically began to lick her slowly, before take Regina's clit between her lips and sucked harder on it.

"But- ahh…" Regina breathed heavily when she felt Emma's lips against her inner thigh, giving her a kiss, and for some odd reason that was enough to make Regina forget her entire stress and just enjoy the pleasure that Emma was giving to her. Soon the blonde put her tongue at good work, an Regina couldn't believe how much pleasure she was getting just by simple an basic moves, she clenched her fists and grabbed on the edge of the sleeves of her blazer while feeling her legs growing weak. Her moans weren't so loud, they were low, but enough to let the blonde hear them and know that she was doing everything right.

"Oh god, those students are surly annoying." Another woman voice broke in, and so were sounds of high-heels.

"Tell me about it, sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm still a teacher, it's too exhausting." The other teacher spoke as she walked inside the bathroom as well.

Regina's eyes went wide open as she looked at the door like she was waiting for those teachers to just step in, but then her eyes went down at Emma, almost begging her to not let her get caught and make this such horrible embarrass moment to put in her career.

Emma pulled her head back and licked her lips when she began to hear noises of other two women stepping inside. She looked up at Regina and noticed that the brunette had such begging expression on her face. Obviously nobody would step in a bathroom door that warned "occupied", but if they looked at the ground, they could see feet, and that was probably Regina's biggest worry. It won't be normal feeing four feet in only one bathroom.

Emma pressed her index finger against her lips like telling Regina to remain quiet, and then she decided to lower the toilet seat so she could sit over it. She pulled Regina's pants and panties up. - Emma grabbed Regina's sides and once more she showed Regina her strength, by lifting the brunette from the ground and place her over her lap. After that, she grabbed Regina's legs and brought them up, so her legs would be around Emma's waist. Like this, people would only see two feet and not four, and Emma could still have her fun with Regina.

Regina controlled the urge to yelp when Emma lifted her, she hated when the blonde held her like a simple doll, when clearly Regina wasn't that short or super skinny to be lifted at such ease. Okay, maybe the brunette didn't completely hate it, but still. Regina placed her palms over Emma's shoulders and her legs were now wrapped around her waist. Regina had a slight blush upon her cheeks as she swallowed; she had never been in this position with Emma or this close face to face. Their first time, Emma was always busier kissing Regina's body and not so busy staring deeply into her brown eyes.

Emma leaned forward, wanting to kiss Regina, till she remembered the rules, plus the brunette was already pulling her head back, like already reminding her that the rules didn't allowed kisses on the mouth, so the blonde just tilted her head down and pressed her lips against Regina's neck, giving her a harsh kiss, and then moving her lips up to her ear before nibble on her earlobe. – Emma's fingers slid into Regina's panties and pressed her finger against her clit, starting to make random circles around it and pressing her fingers against it as well.

Regina controlled a gasp as she quickly pressed her right palm against her own mouth to stop her noises from being heard. The brunette was just too sensitive at touch, especially at Emma's touch. She gripped on Emma's shoulder with her left hand, and soon began to move her hips forward, rubbing herself harder against Emma's hand, begging her for more, but without any words.

Emma was actually taken back when she felt Regina's hips moving forward and brushing against her hand, she was wanting for more? Her body was reacting for more? She had to look at Regina's voice, and when she did, there was no anger, no bitchy look, just a frown upside down and a face that was struggling to let out moans of pleasure but couldn't. – Emma basically smirked at Regina, letting the brunette know that she would take care of her, and that's what she did. She slid two fingers inside Regina, thrusting in and out, while pressing the heel of her palm against Regina's clit and rubbing against it, making her fingers also twist inside Regina.

Regina was finally getting what she wanted from Emma, and when the blonde was already finger fucking her, Regina gave in that part and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck, while dropping her forehead against Emma's shoulder and shoving her mouth against the skin of the blonde's neck. – Then when her fingers began to twist inside her, Regina open her mouth, not to moan but to bit against Emma's neck, and start sucking on her skin to control the loud moans that wanted to escape from her full red lips.

"Oh and what about that hot professor Robin? Too bad he has his eyes on the bitchy Regina." One of the teachers commented with an annoyed sigh.

"I know right? I mean, what can he possible see in her? We are totally better." The other teacher said.

Emma allowed a low gasp escape from her throat when she felt Regina's teeth sunk in her skin and her lips sucking on it as well. Was she for real? She thought Regina would never touch her, she thought Regina was those clients 'I don't touch you, but you need to touch me all the time', but here is the brunette holding herself tightly against Emma and sucking/biting on her neck, while Emma basically drove her insane by now removing her fingers from Regina's insides, and worry more about her clit, where the real pleasure was. Emma was just rubbing it at some amazing speed, waiting for the brunette to just cum. – Also she was actually paying attention to the other teachers conversation, and she had to admit those were some mean teachers, and she wasn't aware that her basketball coach was interested in Regina..

"Oh, break is over, let's go." One of the teachers said as she left the bathroom with the other one. Whenever the noises of the high-heels stopped, that's when Regina climaxed.

But once again, the brunette didn't allowed the blonde to hear the final moan, she just bit even harder onto Emma's neck when she climaxed, making the loud moan sound like a muffled noise. After that, she allowed her teeth leave Emma's neck, but she still remained with her head over Emma's shoulder, right now Regina was just breathing heavily and trying to make herself calm down, she could feel her chest being pressed against Emma's every time she breathed in.

But Emma didn't allowed her groan be a muffled noise, yes, she groaned because of Regina's bite, now Regina had to figure out by herself if it was a pleasure moan or just a painful one. "10 minutes are done of that left hour." Emma whispered into Regina's ear, making the brunette 'wake up'.

Regina forced herself to open her eyes as she slowly removed herself from Emma's lap, but once she support her entire body over her knees, she felt her legs trembling one more time, and she was about to fall if Emma wasn't there to hold her, but obviously the blonde couldn't find any other place to support her but her ass.

"Take it easy, tough girl. You still got another class." Emma joked a bit as she stood up from the toilet seat and made sure that her jeans were clean before fix her leather jacket and let go off Regina, since the brunette could already hold herself on her own.

"Shut up." It was all the energy Regina had to say on that moment. When she could stand up on her own, she just began to zip up her pants and button them.

"Alright, alright." Emma shrugged as she open the door and just stepped outside with no problem, there wasn't anybody here, so it was okay.

"Don't think you will get 10% of the 300dollars, you will only get them when the entire service is done." Regina said as she was working on her bitch attitude again.

"Okay." Emma gave another shrug not really wanting to piss Regina off, she was starting to learn how to act around the teacher's personality.

Kathryn stepped inside the bathroom. "Emma, what are you doing here? This is the teacher's bathroom." Kathryn smirked at Emma but then she caught a glimpse of a Regina who seemed to be working on her bitchy look but it was obvious she still had the 'I just got fucked' expression on. "Oh okay…." Kathryn was doing her best to not chuckle.

Regina quickly cleared her throat, getting embarrassed. "That's what I just told, Miss Swan. But she insists on staying here."

Emma looked at Regina then at Kathryn, giving Kathryn a busted look. "Yeah, I'm leaving now." Emma quickly mumbled as she passed by Kathryn but the other blonde didn't allowed that to happen without whispering something into her ear, which made Emma gasp and quickly put her palm against her neck. Did Regina just make a hickey on her?!

"Soooooo…don't forget to fix your shirt." Kathryn said with a silly smirk as she pointed at the bottom of Regina's shirt, the white shirt wasn't inside her pants like it usually is.

Regina cleared her throat trying to make herself be calm about this matter. When Kathryn pointed out her shirt, Regina quickly began to shove her shirt inside the pants, looking down as a dark pink color showed up over her cheeks.

"Is this going to where I think is going?" Kathryn asked Regina with her smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you know, babe. But first you gotta get rid of your stupid husband." Kathryn told Regina with a small shrug.

"I got no time for your foolish talk, Kathryn, now please excuse me but I have a class to teach." Regina said as she basically stormed out of the bathroom.

Kathryn was left back, alone in the bathroom and simple chuckled while shaking her head. Oh this was going to be fun; she couldn't wait to see more of this Regina and Emma 'bonding time', or whatever they really done behind the bathroom doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it okay, for you guys? Tell me your thoughts. – Next chapter we will see how Emma covers up her hickey around everybody and especially around Ruby. – Once again sorry for typos, no beta.<strong>

**Stick around! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! And once again, thank you for your love and support guys! 3 I seriously never thought this story would actually be interesting. So I will do my best to keep it awesome :D – In this chapter Ruby will get mad when she finds the hickey Emma has on her neck that Regina left on her.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: You've been lying to me – Part I<span>

**University – Garden**

Emma and her girlfriend Ruby sat down over a bench at the Garden from the University. They both had to clean it because it had snow on it, and now they simple sat down while Ruby got herself on Emma's lap and snuggled herself into Emma's chest to keep herself warm. Only because Ruby refused to put on more clothes, it was a cold winter, yet the tall brunette refused to look like a big ball of cloths in order to keep warm, so she had Emma for that.

"So how is to have classes with that horrible teacher?" Ruby asked Emma as she kept her head over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Emma perked up an eyebrow wondering which teacher Ruby meant.

"Mills." It was all Ruby's replay and it really sounded like Ruby had a big problem with her.

"Oh, it sucks but it could be worse." Emma said with a shrug as she now remembered she had a class with Regina and also had to give her that essay about the law in the last century.

"Could be worse? Let me guess you make it interesting by staring at her butt." Ruby perked up an eyebrow as she pulled her head back so she could look at her girlfriend.

"Woah, in my defense, she's the one who shows off her ass." Emma joked.

"Ugh, stop it." Ruby chuckled a bit while slapping Emma's arm softly. "I don't want you to have a crush on her like those dumb boys with their hormones on fire."

"Ouch." Emma pretended it hurt. "You can't really blame them, she's kind of hot." Emma raised her both eyebrows while she tried to prove her point. – Regina was indeed hot, very hot, and Emma found her body intoxicating, even though she already had a client that was as hot as Regina, Emma still preferred the 'I hate everybody' teacher.

"Swan!" Ruby gasped as she slapped Emma's arm again this time harder.

When Ruby shouted the name 'Swan', Emma felt a shiver through her spine and her temperature quickly rising. Why? Because the only person that called her Swan was Regina, and it seems that word was enough to wake up Emma's wild hormones. "I'm sorry." Emma said while she bit down on her own lower lip before lean closer to Ruby's head and try to kiss her.

Ruby pressed her lips tightly together as she began to move her head around so Emma couldn't kiss her. "No, no, you don't deserve my kiss after that." Ruby tried her best to remain with a serious expression but then a chuckle just escaped her lips.

Emma grinned at Ruby's struggle and then she finally got the woman's lips when she chuckled. The blonde pressed her palms against Ruby's back and brought her closer while deepening the kiss. – She had desire for Regina, but she adored Ruby, she was her girlfriend after all, it wasn't like Emma stopped "loving" Ruby just because she had those moments with Regina, plus Regina is only a client, Emma can't fall for a client.

Ruby smirked into the kiss and pressed her body against Emma's so their kiss would be full of passion and Ruby's tongue inside Emma's. While Ruby kissed her she began to mess around with the dark scarf Emma had around her neck, Ruby knew it was cold, but there was no need for this scarf, so she just began to mess around with it, till it was very loosen up and began to reveal Emma's neck. – With that done, Ruby broke the kiss, then kissed Emma's jaw, and finally her neck, she gave two kisses with her eyes closed but then she opened them and she noticed that her lips were over a purple mark on Emma's neck, which made her frown and wonder what the hell it was.

Emma was getting pretty much lost in the all passion within their kiss, so lost that she didn't even noticed Ruby was messing around with her scarf. There was a reason why Emma brought it today, because of the hickey Regina Mills left on her yesterday at the bathroom, it was the only time that Regina actually "touched" her in that way, and of course, the woman would leave a damn mark on her. – Emma even rose her neck a little so Ruby could have more space to kiss it, but then it hit her…

"The hell is this?" Ruby almost barked as she stared at Emma with a frown and brought her head back from her neck.

"Wh-What?" Emma cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble, but of course she would. She had a damn hickey on her neck, of course Ruby knew this wasn't her do, so obviously Emma was in deep trouble.

"Don't 'what' me, you got a hickey right here. Why the hell do you have it?" Ruby pressed her finger against Emma's purple mark on her neck.

"He-Hey, stop." Emma almost pouted as she removed Ruby's finger from her neck.

"Are you cheating on me?" Ruby asked dead serious now.

"Of course not! That's just a dumb question." Emma gasped.

"Then why is there a hickey on your neck?! I'm very sure it wasn't me who done it."

"Ugh it was…it was from work." Emma whispered those words.

Ruby knew what Emma meant from 'work' and it only made her angrier. Yes, Ruby knew Emma was a 'hooker', and she accepted it, mostly because it was other women and for some odd reason it didn't bothered Ruby so much, plus Ruby knew Emma needed the money to survive, pay the rent and pay the studies. She did tell her to move in with Ruby and her grandmother, but Emma is too stubborn for that. "That's not an excuse! I told you I accepted it if you made sure there wouldn't be any proof that you actually done such thing."

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. Can we just ignore it?" Emma huffed out, she totally felt like her mood was ruined now and she didn't needed a fight with Ruby.

"No, no, WE are not going to ignore it. I AM going to ignore it by not seeing you, okay?" Ruby said with an angry and sarcastic tone in her voice as she removed herself from Emma's lap and picked up her purse, already walking away.

"Oh come on." Emma quickly grabbed Ruby's wrist while standing up and tugging her back to her arms, but it was no use. "Don't be like that, please."

"I have the all right to be like this!" Ruby gasped as she yanked her wrist away from Emma's hand and began to walk away.

"Come on…" Emma almost begged as Ruby began to walk away. "Ruby!" She called out for her again, but it was no sure. The blonde simple began to groan in frustration as she threw her both palms to her face, like she could rub the problem off.

Belle passed by twenty minutes later, she was on her way to one of her classes, and when she caught a glimpse of Emma, she couldn't help but give just a small smile, but the blonde didn't even looked at her, and she seemed extremely troubled. Plus, she hadn't given her a call or a text, it's not like Belle was waiting for it, she probably threw herself at the girl too soon. "Hum…Hey Emma, are you alright?" Belle asked with her calm and Australian accent.

Emma was sitting down on the bench with her elbows over her legs as she had her palms pressed against her face that covered her nose and mouth. When she heard Belle's voice, she quickly snapped out of it and looked up at the pale brunette. "Oh yeah, just relationship issues…" Emma forced a smile as she stood up from the bench and rolled her shoulders. She couldn't keep her mind like this, she had to get herself distracted, and perhaps going to a class she was planning on skipping was a good idea.

Belle pressed her lips together when Emma said it was relationship issues and Belle knew it was the best to not even ask what happen, plus the brunette was feeling happy that perhaps the relationship Emma was having with the cheerleader was done and maybe Belle had her chance. "You know what makes everything better?" The shorter woman said with a small smile.

"What?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked a bit confused down at Belle.

_Now or never…_ Belle whispered as she quickly stepped closer to Emma and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, giving her a strong loving hug.

Emma was left speechless when Belle decided to hug her, at first she didn't moved, but then she allowed her arms to be wrapped around Belle's neck and hug her back. Belle was really short compared to Ruby, so Emma was feeling a bit different hugging her. When she hugged Ruby, they were the same height, so Emma's whole body was covered with Ruby's embrace, but with Belle it was only her waist and chest, she didn't even reached her neck.

"A hug, it's what makes everything better." Belle told Emma with a big smile as she looked up at the blonde with a slight blush upon her cheeks. _Okay, now you should let go Belle…_ She thought to herself as she slowly began to remove her arms from Emma and give the blonde space, even though she had the desire to wrap her arms around her again and keep on hugging her. Belle loved cuddling.

Emma looked down at Belle and when her beautiful blue eyes looked up at her with that wonderful smile, she couldn't help but smile as well. She patted Belle's back, letting her know it was enough of that hug and when Belle removed her arms from her body, Emma simple stepped back but didn't felt so awkward about hugging Belle. "Thanks Belle, you are really cool." Emma chuckled slightly.

_Yeah cool…_ Belle couldn't help but feel disappointed with that suppose compliment from Emma, but everything will come with time, right? Let's just hope next time Emma will have another compliment to give to Belle and that will make her feel more special than she's already feeling right now. "You welcome, it was my pleasure." Belle said with her shy tone.

Emma now could indeed feel things getting awkward, so she remembered that she was going to a class. "I'm going to class so…" Emma pointed at the direction she was going as she took a step forward. "I'll see you later, right? We still have history together, don't we?"

"Huh…Oh yeah, right class." Belle sighed out still feeling disappointed; Emma was going to the opposite direction. "Y-Yes! We do, can't wait." Belle said with a big smile to Emma as the blonde nodded and began to walk away, Belle turned around and walked away again as she hanged her head down in shame. Next time she needs to calm herself down and don't sound so…shy, because maybe Emma didn't liked shy girls, hell she was with Ruby, that meant something, right?

**…**

From afar was Killian, and he watched the whole scene going on, he watched at how Ruby freaked out and had an argument with Emma, and then watched Belle approaching the blonde, and gave her some kind of hug that Killian didn't found it very friendly, but more flirty. So he took this chance to quickly take few pictures of them hugging, and make it look like they were showing some kind of affection that wasn't a friendly one, but flirty. When he was done with that, and the two left, he simple looked at the photos in his phone and found the perfect ones. "Hey, check this out." Killian said as he showed the picture to one of his friends from his gang.

One of the guys that looked like a junky stared at the picture and then grinned. "Sike! You got the blondie in more trouble now."

"Told ya, I can get whatever I want. That lad is going to learn at how to not disrespect me again." Killian smirked as he placed his phone over the table. "I'm going to take her down" His smirk only got wider and wicked.

"I bet. So you gonna see her lady now? Show her the pictures? So she can leave the pussy for good?"

"Of course. I'm going to have the cheerleader all for myself and watch this blonde in her misery."

"Sike!" The dumb friend exclaimed again.

* * *

><p><strong>University – Students Car Park<strong>

"I told ya, you should've stayed with me, it was better. This lass is only toying with ya." Killian said as he kept holding his phone up to the tall brunette that was in front of him.

Ruby wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the picture on Killian's phone. It was some short pale brunette hugging Emma around her waist, and snuggling up to her chest. Emma had her arms around the girl's neck and was hugging her as well. The picture really left Ruby bothered.

"Come here." Killian mumbled under his breath as he put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans then stretched out his arms to reach out for Ruby.

Ruby kept her facial expression tense, since she wasn't sure on what she should feel right now. The very moment Killian stretched out his arms towards her, she just allowed herself to take a step forward and then she was basically in his embrace. It took her probably five seconds to stop hugging herself and then wrap her arms around him and hug him back. "Are you sure there's a thing between them?" Ruby mumbled against Killian's leather jacket.

Killian smirked when Ruby finally come to him and hugged him. This was his entire plan, make Ruby let go off the blondie and be with him, at least he could give the brunette more fun than the blondie could, right? "Pretty much, you said she had a hickey on her neck, right? Well after I took those pictures, Belle kissed her hickey and covered her neck again with the scarf." It was a total lie, but he had to say it so Ruby would believe this and have no second doubts.

"Really?" Ruby gasped, she was really shocked, Emma wasn't the cheating type, she was very honest and Ruby knows every time they had a problem Emma would just step away, not go flirt with other people. Ruby already knew how Emma worked, that's why they were already three years together, after many up and downs they managed to get out of it. – Now Ruby just looked up at Killian with watery eyes and almost begging him to make everything better.

Killian looked down at Ruby as he removed his sassy smirk and kept more a concerned and pity expression while she stared at him. "Yeah…sorry." Killian tried his best to make sound like was really sorry when he wasn't even a little. _Now. _He thought and then quickly tilted his head down so his lips could touch Ruby's, he didn't moved after that, he was waiting for her response and hoping it would be as good as he had in mind of this entire plan.

Ruby really felt like crying because this hurt her, she felt much betrayed by Emma and wasn't even aware Killian was a bad guy. She already met him because he played in the football team and she's the cheerleader, so yeah they often saw each other and she could tell sometimes he took too many looks at her body, just like everybody else does because Ruby doesn't know how to cover herself that well. – When Killian's lips were on hers, she shot her eyes wide open in shock, and then with the all strength she had, she pressed her palms against his chest and pushed him away while she stepped back as well. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ruby shouted at him.

Killian was about to move his lips but then Ruby decided to be a bitch and push him away. "I am sorry, I just thought-…" Killian couldn't finish his sentence because on the next second he felt Ruby's palm against his cheek.

"You took advantage of me!" Ruby shouted again after slapping him harder against his cheek. Then she basically walked away from him, furious with everything. Furious with him, furious to be weak and let herself be played by Killian. Ugh, why nobody was honest ?!

Killian was shocked that Ruby actually slapped him; he just thought she would kiss him, but perhaps he needs a better plan next time, but what it matters now is if he got what he really wanted from this meeting with Ruby. "So, did you get it?" Killian asked out loud as all off sudden the same weird looking junky guy showed up from behind a car and walked up to Killian showing him his phone and a picture of him kissing Ruby, he was in an angle that you couldn't see that Ruby was pretty much being forced to kiss.

"Sike! I got it man." The guy chuckled loud and shook the phone a lot while laughing that Killian had to press his palm against his shoulder to make him stop shaking, that's when he paid more attention to the red mark on Killian's face. "Yeah, you should put yo face in the snow tho, because that shit gonna get red as fuck."

Killian almost barked at him when he made such annoying comment. "Yeah I know, she hit me pretty hard." Killian began to rub his cheek like he was trying to rub off the pain.

Then somebody else showed up at the car park, which was Emma Swan, the 'blondie' that Killian liked to bother so much. She was heading to her yellow awesome car but not everybody found it as awesome as she thought it was.

"Let's do this now." Killian whispered to his friend with a big grin as he pushed him forward to make him go first.

"Sike!" The guy said excited as he walked to Emma like he was dancing. "Heyo, blondie, ma gal, watcha doing? I got something for chu."

Emma perked up an eyebrow when she noticed that this guy was actually talking to her, she didn't even knew him, why was he talking to her and saying that he got something for her? "Hum…who are you?" She asked as she removed the car keys from her car and put it back in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Who am I? Oh baby, doesn't mattah. Look at whatcha got here." He kept his awful accent or whatever he really had and then showed his phone to Emma, revealing her the picture of Killian and Ruby kissing.

Emma tried her best to keep her distance from him, but he kept getting closer like she had glue or something. Then her eyes finally landed on his phone and the picture he had in it, it totally made her feel like something broke in her, her legs were shaking slightly and her breath got stuck in her throat while her heart seemed to stop for a second. "What the hell is this?" Emma asked her angry tone slowly showing.

"Whatcha think baby. That's your lady kissing our mate right there." The guy then pointed at Killian who had his butt against his car with his arms folded in front of his chest and a smirk upon his face, totally putting a 'challenging' pose for Emma.

And Emma found like he is really asking for somebody to punch him in the face and put him in his place. So that's what she did.

"Hello Swan-" Killian's smirk didn't disappeared, not even when Emma approached and quickly grabbed the collar of his jacket and shirt, bringing him closer to her. They were the same height.((Let's make Emma a super tall woman in here, lol))

"Why the fuck did you touched my girlfriend, huh?!" Emma basically shouted at his face as she kept the grip tight on his collar.

"Easy there tiger, why you so worried? Don't you have your precious Belle?" Killian kept his annoying smirk as he stared into her blue/green eyes.

"What? What Belle? The hell you talking about?!" Emma still very angered about this entire situation.

"Oh, I happen to witness your lovely hug you two had together. If you tell me about it, she seemed pretty flirty with you." Killian shrugged before raise his eyebrows and sigh. "Think about it, you two would look really cute together."

"There's nothing between me and Belle!" Emma shouted again and tighten more her grip on him.

"Oh right, sorry forgot that you are a hooker, so you don't do serious relationships, am I right?" Killian made a surprised expression before roll his eyes and put back on his smirk. "Maybe you want somebody older…What about our slut teacher mil-" Killian couldn't finish the insult because that was enough for Emma.

Emma's eye was already twitching and she felt like beating the crap out of him, but she knew that would get her in tons of trouble and she just got transferred to this university she doesn't want to move to other one, or basically lose the right to be in one, that would be messed up, she can't miss up this opportunity, so she was doing her best to control her anger. – But then Killian decided to bring the hooker subject, and she wasn't even sure if he was mocking her about the two lies and one truth game, or if he actually knows the true about her, but then he mentioned Regina, and she figured that he caught their conversation on the first day of her history class. But what really made her go for a punch in his face was when he was about to insult Regina, she didn't allowed him to finish her name, because on the very next second she had clenched her left fist and then threw it at Killian's face, making her feel a sudden pain in her knuckles and force her to step away from him while she began to shake her head because of the pain.

"Aurgh!" Killian groaned out in pain from the bottom of his lungs as he was basically threw back with the strength, making his back hit his car and then make him roll over it till he finally hit the ground on his knees and palms. The next thing he saw was drops of blood falling from his nose and hitting the ground. "You broke my nose, you fucking slut!" Killian shouted at Emma while he tried to control the groans of pain that wanted to came out from his throat.

Emma kept shaking her hand like she was trying her best to make the pain go away, she felt like she broke some bone or something. "And I will do much worse if you don't watch your damn mouth!" Emma shouted back at him as she turned around to walk away but then she bumped into Killian's stupid friend, and she really didn't felt like punching somebody else. "Get the hell out of my way! And go help your stupid 'mate'." Emma almost barked at the other guy but then she left, leaving those two in their misery.

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher's Bathroom<strong>

Regina was rolling up the sleeves of her white blouse while staring at the mirror in the teacher's bathroom, so she could wash her hands. She was about to have her history class with Emma Swan, and she was really looking forward to see the blonde again and see what kind of essay she had to show her, for some odd reason Regina wanted Emma to fail in it, so Regina would be 'forced' to give some private lessons to Emma, but that was just silly so Regina had to shake her head to try make the thoughts go away.

But as much as she begged she would never have a peaceful moment for like five minutes before go to a class. Why? Because all of sudden somebody grabbed her wrist and then quickly dragged her inside one of the empty bathroom's and locked the door, she was about to yell at that person till she noticed it was Emma Swan. "Seriously? Again in the same place?"

"Wow, sorry, I didn't knew you had preference's now." Emma tilted her head and raised her both eyebrows as she eyed Regina with some curiosity.

Regina quickly felt embarrassed about the situation so she swallowed hard and tried to remove the slight pinkish color that was showing up over her cheeks. "I didn't mean it that way…" She cleared her throat while looking away, why did this blonde had so much effect on her?

"Yeah right." Emma rolled her eyes as she pressed Regina against the wall with her own body weight. "We only got five minutes, so chop chop lady." Emma joked and then winked at Regina before quickly grab the hem of her skirt and pull it up so it could remain around her waist she was already pressing her fingers against Regina's panties, feeling them already wet. "Wow, seems somebody has been thinking about me." Emma grinned at Regina as she pushed her panties aside and shoved her finger inside Regina, it went quickly inside because Regina was really, really wet and all that Emma done was just bring her inside the bathroom, so it means the teacher has been fantasying about it lately.

Regina frowned and was about to complain when Emma joked and winked at her, but then she felt Emma's fingers pressed against her through her panties that she felt speechless for a second because of the lovely touch. Then Emma kept talking and Regina was getting upset. "Stop flattering yourself." She said with her usual bitchy tone but Emma quickly changed her tone by thrust a finger inside her, the bitchy tone turned into an innocent and vulnerable moan that Regina wasn't even aware it would come out.

Emma's grin grew bigger when she heard Regina's moan, so she was about to start moving her fingers but then her hand decided to go against it and it quickly began to hurt her. "Augh." Emma groaned in pain and quickly removed her hand from Regina and pressed it against her pants. Damn it still hurt from punching Killian, she's pretty sure she broke some bone in her hand.

Regina wanted more and when she was about to rub herself against Emma's hand, the blonde quickly moved it back and groaned in pain, which made Regina wonder what was wrong. "Are you okay?" Regina asked with a slightly frown of concern.

Emma looked at Regina and perked up an eyebrow at how the teacher seemed very concerned about her, but maybe she was just seeing things and she had to hurry this up. "Yeah, yeah." Emma mumbled as she bumped her foot against the inside of Regina's foot, basically forcing her to spread her legs a bit, Emma wasn't going to use her left hand, right now she was moving her right hand between Regina's legs and began to slowly rub her clit.

"But yo-" Regina was about to ask her again, but why should she be so concerned about her student? She should just let it go, she wasn't even sure why she wasn't throwing a fist at Emma for getting her back in the bathroom and touch her like this when there's only probably seconds before their class starts and Regina cannot arrive late. She didn't wanted to go to a class all sexual frustrated because she didn't reached her orgasm.

"I've got something for you though.." Emma whispered into Regina's ear and then began to slid her finger down to Regina's entering, making her two fingers slide in easily, as she fingered her slowly, then she removed them entirely and put them back in, at least that's what Regina thought, but what Emma was really putting something else inside her. Then Emma moved away from Regina after fixing up her panties and skirt, and then she showed Regina a small remote she had on her hand, with only two buttons and some red light. "See." Emma grinned and then pressed one button which sent a big wave of pleasure to Regina.

Regina was wondering what Emma actually had for her, but she didn't said anything because she was enjoying the soft and slow touch Emma was giving her with her fingers. Then when she removed her fingers and put them back on, Regina felt like they were colder than before but she didn't paid much attention because she only wanted more pleasure, then Emma removed her fingers again but she still felt like they were inside her. "What?" Regina asked her not really knowing why Emma had such small remote on her hand but when she pressed one button Regina let out a whimper of pleasure as she closed her legs and quickly reached out for Emma, gripping onto her both arms. "What did you- ah..what did you do?" Regina asked as she breathed heavily trying to control herself.

Emma was surprised at Regina's reaction but she was also enjoying it, especially when Regina reached out for her arms. "It's one of my toys." Emma winked at her and began to shake the remote slowly and stopped pressing the button, so Regina wouldn't feel the vibration feeling inside her. "It's wireless!" Emma said with a big grin as she looked at the remote before look back at Regina. "So we can continue this, I wouldn't leave you sexual frustrated without having your orgasm, milady." Emma joked and then removed Regina's hands slowly from her arms while stepping out of the bathroom.

"What?" Regina gasped when Emma said it was one of her toys, did the blonde really just put some device inside her?! "W-wait! You can't do this! Where are you going?" Regina was working on her bitchy side again as she followed after Emma, but then she felt the vibration inside her again which forced her to stop on her spot and cover her mouth from making a loud moan.

Emma was about to leave the bathroom if Regina didn't started yelling at her and telling her that she couldn't do this, but Emma proved her wrong by pressing the button and make the device vibrate inside Regina again. "You have a class to teach, and I have a teacher to molest, ta-ta~!" Emma said with a singing tone before completely leave the teacher in her arousal.

"Unbelivable…" Regina was finally able to speak when Emma as far enough and the remote didn't work anymore. She used these seconds to calm the temperature in her body and look presentable as always.

* * *

><p><strong>History Classroom<strong>

The entire class Emma has been having fun on playing with the remote, but she was smart, she would only do it when Regina had to stand up, which was almost all the time, but now Regina decided to sit down so it was easier to control her legs, but it seems the vibrating feeling inside her would only get better if she sat down. By now Regina had her head tilted foreheard, having her hair cover her forehead and eyes, it looked like she was reading the papers over her table, while the students were taking notes, but she was actually trying her best to control her moans of pleasure and waiting for that orgasm.

Emma was just having her fun and always grinning when she caught a glimpse of Regina's frustration, she was the only one who knew what she was doing to Regina and they were doing this in public, maybe that's why it brought her so much joy, and for a second she forgot the entire problem with Ruby and Killian.

But then the famous Killian decided to show up by the class, he open the door and then closed it behind him as quietly as he could, but everybody could notice his presence and they were very shocked once they took a look at his face, he had some band aids around his nose, while everybody was wondering what happen, Emma just quickly covered her mouth, trying her best to not laugh at such view.

"Mister Killian you are late." Regina frowned as she looked at Killian and then she finally could see what had happen to his nose, but she tried her best to remain formal and not really seem bothered with it.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills, I've had some inconvenient in today, yet I didn't wanted to miss your class." Killian said to his teacher, trying his best to remain calm but when his eyes lay on the damn blonde he felt like throwing a fist as well, she was trying her best to not laugh and he knew it, that's why it was pissing him off even more. He walked up to her table and what he done was just bump her bag and making it fall on the ground, but then he just kept walking to his table like nothing happen.

Emma perked up an eyebrow when Killian began to walk up to her table, and when he threw her bag to the ground she simple gasped. "Hey! Douchebag…" She huffed out and then bend down her body over the chair and picked up her bag, luckily for her she didn't had almost nothing in it, so nothing fell.

"The fuck did you said?" Killian looked at Emma only staying a foot away from his own table.

"You heard me, douchebag. You butthurt, because I broke your nose? Well next time don't touch the other people's girlfriend." Emma said with an angry tone, she wasn't even remembering that she was in a class, in a class with the teacher Regina Mills.

"The hell you talking about? You be playing with your girlfriend's feelings by hitting on the Belle chick." Killian grinned, oh yes, he was going to love this argument, and he was going to expose Emma Swan, in front of everybody.

Regina gasped but she was really trying her best to hide her shock, the only reason why she didn't stopped this is because she is actually getting curious of what had happen between Emma and Killian, especially when Emma said something about Ruby and then Killian countered back about Emma hitting on Belle, which for some odd reason bothered Regina.

"No, no, that's not true!" Belle quickly said, she couldn't believe people thought Emma was hitting on her, Belle was the one hitting on Emma, and she doesn't' know how to do the flirting very well, so how did he even knew about it?

"You really need to stop bringing Belle into this matter, you got a problem with me, don't you? Why? Is it because I can give women more pleasure than you can?" Emma didn't really thought twice when she said this, but she felt the extreme need to say it, in the past university there were a few guys who made fun of her because she was a lesbian, and one day she snapped and said that perhaps it's because she gives women more pleasure than they could ever give, of course that sent her home with bruises, but she left the others injured as well.

"The fuck you just said?!" Killian shouted and he quickly rushed his way to grab Emma's collar.

"You heard me!" Emma shouted back at him and stood up, that's when Killian came to her and grabbed onto her collar, but she didn't feared him, and he would only look bad in front of everybody's eyes if he hit a girl.

"Enough!" The next shout came from Regina.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys enjoy it or nah? :P – Tell me your thoughts and stick around!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**There you go guys, chapter 4! In this chapter we will see a less bitchy Regina and another secret from our lovely Emma.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You really need to stop bringing Belle into this matter, you got a problem with me, don't you? Why? Is it because I can give women more pleasure than you can?" Emma didn't really thought twice when she said this, but she felt the extreme need to say it, in the past university there were a few guys who made fun of her because she was a lesbian, and one day she snapped and said that perhaps it's because she gives women more pleasure than they could ever give, of course that sent her home with bruises, but she left the others injured as well. <em>

"_The fuck you just said?!" Killian shouted and he quickly rushed his way to grab Emma's collar._

"_You heard me!" Emma shouted back at him and stood up, that's when Killian came to her and grabbed onto her collar, but she didn't feared him, and he would only look bad in front of everybody's eyes if he hit a girl._

"_Enough!" The next shout came from Regina._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Yes!<span>

**History Class**

When Regina decided to use her lungs and shout at the scene that was going on in front of her, everybody went quiet and stared at Regina with a bit of fear. She knew how to hold a situation, she knew how to turn the tables and make everything stop when she wanted to. "Mister Killian please let go off Miss Swan and go back to your seat before I invite you to leave my class and have a meeting with the principal." Regina said with her usual mean ass teacher tone as she eyed Killian with a deadly glare.

Killian looked at Regina as a tsk sound escaped his lips and he let go of Emma's shirt. "You are lucky, Swan." Killian mumbled to her, and gave her a glare that he was basically threatening her, he couldn't say for her to just wait till they got outside because that would be enough to make Regina send him to the principal's office and he didn't wanted any problems with that man. – So he just went back to his seat and sat down.

Regina watched Killian sitting down and whenever he was done; her eyes went back to Emma who was sitting down as well. "As for you Miss Swan next time keep your mouth shut, and solve your problems outside with your classmate."

Emma was kind of speechless when Regina also scolded her, she felt like right now the teacher was betraying her too, but she had to remind herself that Regina was still the teacher and she couldn't pick sides, it doesn't matter what happen, she had to give the fair treatment. "Yes ma'am." Emma told her before sit down and look at her table, remembering that she still had the remote of the vibrator she put inside Regina. Maybe she had the best payback possible at this very moment. So with a grin she picked up the remote, and pressed the button making it vibrate again, she didn't wait for Regina to sit back down.

"Good, now that this solved please open your books on page 210." Regina told them as she open her book on that page and when she was about to sit down, she quickly felt something vibrate inside her that forced her upper body go to the front as she clenched her fists over the wooden table, and tried her best to make her moan be muffled with her lips closed. – She took this moment to look back at Emma Swan, and she noticed that damn grin the blonde had on her face, and when their eyes met, Regina felt something quickly hot and alive inside her, and no it wasn't the device Miss Swan put in her, it was something else, something she felt in her chest, something that wasn't only desire..

**…**

Whenever the class ended, everybody was leaving and when Emma was about to step out of the door, Regina quickly spoke. "Wait a minute, Miss Swan. I need to have a word with you." Regina said still keeping up with her teacher posture as she waited for everybody to leave.

Killian passed by Emma and whispered. "This not ever, Swan." After this threat he just left the class.

Belle when passed by Emma she gave her a small worried smile, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this, she didn't wanted Emma to have problems with her just because Belle wanted to give her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, not your fault." Emma smiled down at Belle and then patted her arm.

Belle forced another smile, she could tell Emma wasn't blaming her or angry at her, but still it made her feel a little bit guilty. "Alright." It was all Belle said before step out of the class, leaving now Emma and Regina alone.

Regina looked up at Emma as she removed her glasses and placed it over her table. "What was that all about with Killian?" The brunette was direct with her question and right now she was watching Emma, hoping the blonde wouldn't lie to her.

Emma perked up an eyebrow at Regina and cleared her throat. "Nothing important." She said as she looked up at the ceiling since Regina kept staring at her with those lovely chocolate eyes, and Emma didn't dared herself to look at them right now.

"I find that hardly to believe. He was about to harm you." Regina placed her elbows over the table and locked her own fingers before place her chin over them and still look at Emma. "Look at me Miss Swan."

"Geez, I said it was nothing important, it's solved now." Emma groaned out in frustration before look back at Regina, even like that she always looked fuckable, damn.

Regina half closed her eyes and frowned when Emma keep insisting that it was nothing important, she didn't felt like upsetting the blonde, so she decided to change subject, even though she still felt very worried about her. "Well then, have it your way Miss Swan."

"Yeah, right, anyway I'm going-" Emma said as she turned around and was about to leave the room till Regina spoke.

"Where do you think you are going? You still have something to do, Miss Swan."

"Oh right! The essay." Emma quickly remembered as she open her bag and looked through it, then she removed a folder and from the folder she removed two full pages written about the law in the last century, and all her handwriting, so she hoped Regina wouldn't think much about how many times Emma went to the internet and removed few things from there, without turning that into her own words. "There you go." Emma said as she handed Regina the papers.

Regina took the paper in her hands and put on her glasses as she began to read few words from what Emma had written. She was kind of amazed that she actually done this all by handwriting, but this wouldn't stop Regina from checking if this was some internet article she found and started to write down everything. "I must say you done a good job, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, thanks. Now I am-" When Emma turned around to leave, she slightly bumped against the few stuff Regina had on her table and made everything fall over her lap and on the ground besides her. "Oh crap, sorry, let me get that for you." Emma huffed out as she put her bag over some of the students table and then walked up to Regina's bed, she got on her knees and began to pick up the stuff that had fallen, and put them over the table, but then she saw some pen right under the desk and to reach there, she had to get herself in the gap, so she bumped into Regina's legs while crawling under the desk.

"Oh, Miss Swa-! What are you doing?" Regina gasped a bit when she felt Emma's arm brush against her legs; yes the brunette was wearing a skirt, so she had her legs showing off only with the trouser socks

"There's a pen in here." Emma told her as she reached out for the pen but when she was about to go back up and get on her feet, she felt Regina's legs quickly pushing her inside. "Reg-" Emma was about to yell at her, but Regina's voice was louder this time.

"Kathryn!" Regina said out loud, maybe a bit too loud, but only to muffle the sound of Emma about to yell her name. There was no way her best friend was going to step in her class while watching Emma Swan crawling her way out of under her desk, this would only look wrong and she didn't wanted Kathryn's silly comments again.

When Emma heard Regina saying Kathryn, her eyes went wide open as she pressed her palms over her mouth. _Shit…_ She thought as she closed her eyes now and took a deep breath, trying her best to be very quiet.

"Hey Reggie!" Kathryn said back with a chuckle as she approached her table but staying on the front.

"How many times did I warn you about that nickname?"

"Yeah, sorry Regina. It's just cute, you know? It's the same as that lovely music style."

"Oh, the ones the stoners always listen to?"

"Oh please, Regina! I know you like it too! Don't you dare to lie to me, because I caught a CD of Anthony B in your car."

"I don't know what you are talking about, dear."

"Yeah right."

Emma was actually curious about the conversation they were having, she learned two new things; that Regina didn't liked the nickname 'Reggie' but she enjoyed the music style. Something she wasn't really waiting for, who would know the badass bitch Regina would like such songs? – But now something else got her attention, which was Regina's legs, even with the dark socks covering her skin, Emma could still pretty much imagine them or just remember the first time she had with Regina, where she saw her full naked body. Oh god, she was getting thirsty now…Perhaps touching Regina right now wouldn't be so wrong, she just needs one touch and she will be okay.

"May I know what brought your presence here?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot, so I'm throwing a party next weekend, not this one, the other one that will come after this one."

"Moving on-Ah!" Regina gasped when she felt somebody touching her thigh very closer to her groin, she wasn't actually waiting for Emma to do that, she was already feeling her hands massaging her leg before, but she didn't thought Emma would go that way up.

Kathryn perked up an eyebrow at Regina's strange behavior. "Are you okay?"

Regina clenched her fists slightly as she took a deep breath and looked up at Kathryn with a small smile. "Yeah, just thought I saw a spider. – But anyway, why are you telling me this?"

"Ooookay…" Kathryn shrugged it off, she knew Regina feared spiders, so. "Because I want you to be there!"

"How come you are already preparing such thing so soon?"

"Why you ask? You prepare things months before it actually happens."

"Correct, but that's me. You are more the clumsy one"

"Hahaha, okay Regina. What I also wanted to ask you is to bring somebody along, since the main reason is to celebrate Christmas, so I'm very sure everybody will bring their beloved one."

"You are going to celebrate Christmas so soon?"

"Duh yeah, because when its real Christmas day everybody will be busy with their own family, and I want to spend time with my friends to celebrate it as well, so why not do it sooner?"

"I guess it makes sense but- huff!" Yup, another sound escaped from Regina's mouth, but her body also moved, all off sudden her body went to the front and so did her chair, she seemed like she was about to fall off the chair if she didn't pressed her palms against the chair underneath her and held herself.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"No-Nothing!" Regina said a bit more loudly than she intended to but only because she felt some finger entering her. "It's just those old chairs…" She done her best to control her voice as she felt Emma's fingers slowly thrusting inside her, but right now she only felt her fingers, perhaps Emma had already removed that device and now was replacing it with her own cold fingers.

"Riiiiight…" Kathryn really thought Regina was going kuu-kuu, but whatever. "Like I was saying, you need to bring somebody with you."

"Alright, I'll try force Graham come with me. If I tell him there will be alcohol and tons of people, I'm sure he won't deny." Regina's voice was a bit shaky, but not because she was talking about her husband, but because Emma just kept finger fucking her and also now messing around with her clit, yet Regina's legs kept well departed to give the blonde more space.

"Hum, not him! I believe you have somebody more interesting to bring." Kathryn said as she grinned at Regina.

Regina perked up an eyebrow, wondering what was really going through her friend's mind. "And who would that person be?" At this moment Regina felt some warm wet tongue touching her clit, and she was amazed at how Emma moved her skirt all the way up, pulled down her trouser socks and also moved away her panties without much effort.

"Emma, duh!" Kathryn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And all Regina did was hiss.

Not because of Kathryn's words, but because Emma actually had bitten her clit, and she wondered why the hell did the blonde done that?! Even if it was a bit painful at that moment, she could still fee aroused, but Emma totally stopped and Regina wasn't feeling anymore of her touch.

"Wow, geez, she isn't that bad. You really need to stop with that denial."

"I don't know what kind of denial you are talking about, Kathryn."

"Mhm, yeah right. I see the way you look at her, you can't fool me anymore."

"Its desire, dear." Regina lied a bit, it was desire, but there was something else too. She was only saying this because she wanted Kathryn to shut up and just take her words and never talk about it again. Or at least not when Miss Swan was right under her desk.

"It's not only desire. I know there's something else going on, Regina Margaret Mills, and you can't lie to me."

"Kathryn!" Regina gasped whenever her friend decided to say her middle name, oh god, she only felt like she should hide herself in a hole. She wouldn't be so upset if Emma wasn't listening this.

"What?! It's a lovely name!" Kathryn defended herself.

"Ugh, forget it." Regina didn't felt like explaining, she just wanted her friend to go away at this moment.

"Anyway! Bring Emma." Kathryn smiled.

"Absolutely not." Regina quickly replayed.

"Ugh, why not?! You will have fun and so will she!"

"Because I-ah!" There she goes gasping again, only because this time Emma decided to pinch her clit. Why was the blonde being so harsh with her now?! Did she want to go to this party?

"You are really weird today, you know."

"I won't bring Miss Swan with me, Kathryn." Regina after finishing her sentence she quickly bit down on her lower lip to stop a groan escape from her throat, why? Because there as Emma pinching her clit one more time and also pinching the skin of her legs. What the hell was she doing?

"You really should bring her, you know. It will be awesome."

"You just want to put mistletoe between us every time you get the chance. And I refuse that." There was another pinch, so this time Regina snapped and kicked Emma.

"Hum, I actually didn't think about that, but that's an awesome idea too!"

"Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?" Regina sighed out and dropped her head a bit.

"Pleaaase Regina, I won't do that, but if I done, you are totally free to kiss her, because there won't be anyone you know."

"Are you serious? You are forcing me to go to a party where I don't know anybody?"

"You know me, duh. Plus that's why you should bring Emma! Because you won't feel lonely while talk with the guests."

"I know what you are trying to do, Kathryn. – It is not working, dear." Okay, did she just felt somebody biting her leg?! This Miss Swan will get another essay if she doesn't stop. So Regina kicked her again, but this time she felt a strong grip on her ankle.

"Comeeeee onnnn, Reggie."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Regina groaned at the end of her words because right now the hand that was holding her ankle was up to her groin and teasing her folds through her panties.

"I will, if you come to my party and take Emma with you."

Before Regina could answer she quickly felt a finger entering her again, and curling up inside her, totally pressing against her g-spot which made her slowly grind her hips against Emma's hand, but she couldn't move so much or else Kathryn could notice something was really going on.

Kathryn frowned slightly when she watched Regina shifting on her seat, that woman probably had her ass hurting like hell if she spent this entire time sitting down. "Soooo, will you?"

"Huh, what?" Regina was just so focused no controlling the desire to moan out loud that she completely forgot what Kathryn and her were talking about.

"Ugh, huff.." Kathryn sighed out, wondering what was really wrong with Regina. "Are you going to bring Emma to the party, or not?"

"I told you, I- Yes!" Regina couldn't control her moan this time because Emma really curled up her fingers inside her and began to shake her hand, rubbing her fingers more against Regina's g-spot, and since the woman was so wet, and so closer to her orgasm, that yes came out from her mouth without thinking.

"Oh wonderful!" Kathryn clapped her hands together with a big smile. "I knew you wanted to bring her, you just need stop being so stubborn." Kathryn chuckled. "But anyway, I must go now. I'll see you there in the next Saturday that comes after this one. – Ta-ta, love you!~" And with this Kathryn was gone, leaving her aroused friend behind.

"Miss Swan!" Regina gasped as she quickly pushed her chair away from the table and away from Emma who was on the ground. "I can't believe you done this with Kathryn's presence!"

Emma just looked up at Regina like a kid who got caught up with candy that shouldn't be eaten before dinner. "Well I…" Emma really didn't know what to do, so she just showed the vibrator to Regina. "I removed it?" She gave her a hopeful smile.

"So?" Regina just waited for an explanation, and when Emma was bastard enough to say she removed the device from inside her, she just shook her head and sighed out. "Unbelievable Miss Swan. Now I told her that I would bring you to her all foreigners' friends' party."

"Wait, seriously? All her friends are foreigners? Like, that's pretty awesome." Emma crawled out from under the desk and stood up.

"Perhaps for you it is, but there will be over thirty people, and I'm not in the mood to see so many strangers in one room and supposedly celebrate Christmas."

"So what? With more people it's more fun! Plus it's to celebrate Christmas, it will be pretty neat." Emma said as she walked up to her bag that was over one of the tables of the students and put her things inside the bag.

"I already told you, what might amuse you; doesn't mean it will amuse me too."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a grumpy cat, _Margaret._" Emma really tried to hold back a laugh when she said Regina's middle name, she really learned few stuff about Regina just by staying under her desk and eat her out.

"Emma!" Regina shouted at her, completely forgetting that she used the blonde's first name for the first time.

Emma's eyes went wide open as she turned around and faced Regina with a very surprised look on her face. "Wow…you never called me 'Emma'."

Regina clenched her jaw and done her best to hide her embarrassment. "It is your name."

"Yeah, but you actually always call me Swan or Miss Swan. Which I must say it's pretty hot, but hearing Emma is better." Emma moved her hands in front of her and raised her both eyebrows like she was explaining something obvious.

"Miss Swan I am not interested on knowing what you find arousing." Regina chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Right, anyway! I'm going." Emma said as she dropped her bag over her shoulder and was going upstairs to reach the door that stayed on the top of the classroom, till Regina spoke.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Swan?"

"Ah-hum…home? This is actually my last class today, and I really desire to eat some pizza while watching my favorite show."

"I believe those things can wait. But there's something it can't and you better come back and finish what you started." Regina rose one perfect eyebrow up and a grin showed over her face.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she watched Regina. "Oh wait, you still didn't? Ah-hum cu-"

"Of course not, dear. I was more worried about controlling myself around Kathryn than on my orgasm." Regina explained.

"Right, okay…so you want me to go back there and hum, finish it?" Emma didn't know why she felt so shy all of sudden.

"Obviously. I didn't stutter, did I?"

"N-No, of course not." Emma shook her head and pressed her lips together as she went downstairs again, dropped her bag over one of the tables and went to Regina's chair, she got herself on her knees again, and crawled under Regina's desk. "Soo.."

"Do your best, Miss Swan. I will be busy doing some paper-work and I hope you make me distracted from them, or I must say you will lose your touch." Regina showed an evil smirk as she looked down at Emma.

"Yeah, right...don't worry about that." Emma took a deep breath as she calmed herself down and went back to 'work'.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I am so busy with school projects and all, I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for that long, so I decided to put what I've done so far! – I hope you guys enjoyed it! &amp; tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story, so I can know what to change and make it better for you lovely readers. 3<strong>

**Stick around!**


End file.
